The Savior
by LiveLifeLove22
Summary: The Savior was lost 2000 years ago in the Great Battle fighting with Isildur and Elrond. Now a woman, used to fighting wars from the frontline is chosen by the Valar and transported to ME. Will she be strong enough to save the Fellowship? Tenthwalker. Legomance. (A/N: 07/15/2013- I'm re-writing the entire story :D)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another fanfiction! This story is a LotR fanfic. Slight Mary Sue, so I know some of you guys are rolling your eyes now, but my OC is hopefully gonna be as bad-ass as your hearts desire. This is going to have lines and elements from the books and movies, so no copyright infringement intended. I really hope you guys can tell me what you think and I can add some different ideas that you guys have. **

**To all the younger readers, each chapter is gonna be rated. Later chapters are going to get fairly steamy and rated M with the Legolas/OC pairing! **

**Alright, enough of me, let's get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC and her plotline. Not the LotR.**

_**Italics- Elvish**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_"It all began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves; immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven, to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern over each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all. One by one, the free peoples of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. And Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, the ring ensnared a new bearer. The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels under the Misty Mountains, and there it consumed him. The ring gave to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind; and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived. Its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But then something happened that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. A hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire. For the time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all..."_

Galadriel's piercing eyes gazed at the two others seated around the stone table. Leaders of the various realms of Elvin-kind were present. Elrond of Imladris, Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen, and Galadriel of Lothlorien.

Elrond stood, his hands flat on the table as he bowed his head and sighed. His long raven locks were pulled back by the elegant silver circlet on his brow, two braids coming down to frame his face. "_The race of elves is beginning to hear the call to the shores. You know this_."

Galadriel sat in the high-backed chair at the head of the table. Her flowing golden curls were restrained by an intricate golden circlet, showing her regal status. "_All must come to an end, my friend_."

The lord of Eryn Lasgalen breathed out loudly. "_What will the men do when we are gone? They cannot turn to the dwarves_-" The blonde lord sneered.

The she-elf raised a graceful hand, interrupting his line of thought. "_If we are to destroy Sauron's evil, we must put aside our old prejudices. The times are changing_-"

Thranduil slammed an angry fist down on the table. His silver crown of branches and golden leaves towered on his silky blonde head. "_We must act now_!"

Elrond stroked his jaw in concentration. "_I agree, but we must be cunning in the moves we choose to make_."

"_What are you saying_?" Frustration filled the blonde elf's lilting tones.

The ruler of Lothlorien smiled patiently. "_It is time to bring forth the Savior_."

Thranduil scoffed indignantly. "_This is not the time for talk of children's tales! Are you insinuating that a ghost can save Middle Earth? He is dead! We scattered the ashes across middle earth_."

"_Quiet! We require a champion. And a champion we will have_." Galadriel seemed unfazed at the anger in Thranduil.

He hissed through gritted teeth, "_How will the dead aid in this quest? We need warriors, Galadriel. Not a spirit_!"

Elrond looked up, his eyes meeting Galadriel's. "_You can't mean_..."

"_I do_."

"_But she is just a girl_!" Elrond cried.

"_She has been trained in the art of war. His blood flows through her veins_."

Thranduil looked between them. "_The Savior has an heir_?"

Galadriel closed her eyes and leaned back in the ornately carved marble chaise. "_Yes. She is young, but this is what she was destined for. As were you to lead your people and Elrond to lead his. Since birth, this has been her fate_."

"_Well, where is this woman_?"

"_The stories say that she was taken to safety after her parents were slain by Sauron's followers._"

The she-elf rose from the table. Her gold hair flowed around her, mirroring the movement of her white garments. She could vaguely hear the footsteps of her friends behind her as she glided down the marble steps towards the mirror. The water rippled in a peaceful breeze. Galadriel reached for her ring of power. She eased the jewel off her finger and raised it above the mirror. Galadriel could see the eyes of her fellow leaders grow wide. She was about to release her power locate the heir.

Galadriel dropped her ring into the glass pool. The wind raged through the forest and whipped her hair around her. The ring disappeared within the water.

The wait for the Saviour had just begun.

* * *

**Alright guys, what did ya think? Clickity clack the Fav/Review button and let me know!**

**Hope you guys are having a great day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' except my Oc.**

* * *

Perhaps it wasn't the best day for hiking. Despite the warning the tainted black clouds above issued, I made my way into the forest lining the military base.

I'd always felt a sense of tranquility when I was surrounded by trees. Ever since I was a little girl, the waving branches and whispers of the wind through the leaves made me feel as though I were at home. When I was young, there was a thick forest outside the orphanage I'd grown up in. I would climb the limbs of the trees, just so I could reach the warmth of the sun and feel the comforting bark under my hands.

The other children thought I was strange. That there was something wrong with me.

I enjoyed the trees more than the children anyways.

As I walked through the forest, I hummed softly to myself, listening to the crunch of the leaves underfoot and the sway of the wind around me. I couldn't help the smile that stretched my lips.

I was home.

With only a day's worth of provisions in my army sack and no cell phone, I had little room for error if something did happen. But the sway of the wind captivated my heart as usual. Everything would be fine. Looking up, I took in the beautiful greenery and some of the unfamiliar trees. Walking through the deep brush, I tried to find a good space to sit for a break. That's when I noticed that the sun was setting quickly. The distance between the army base and my location had lengthened much more than I'd originally thought.

I turned back soon after, taking a different route.

Suddenly, I stumbled upon a small meadow banking a ethereal glade. The water was the clearest blue I'd ever seen. The depths seemed to glow with light. Large river rocks lined the perimeter of the pool. The bank was covered by a powdery white sand. It was very out of place to find such a beautiful glade in the middle of the thick forest. As I neared the pool of water, I took off my heavy pack, letting it fall on one of the smooth boulders. I retrieved my water bottle from the side of my bag and approached the crystalline water.

The gentle breeze was the only thing that disturbed the perfection, creating ripples which danced over the surface. Leaves had begun to fall from the looming trees above. I knelt by the water and filled my bottle quickly, checking my watch for the time. It would be dark soon. I splashed my face swiftly, rinsing the sweat and heat from my face. I sighed with pleasure as the cool droplets trailed down my tanned flesh. My usual glowing porcelain complexion had changed on the two tours I'd done in Afghanistan.

Checking my watch again, I breathed deeply. The glade was so perfect, it felt almost impertinent not go for a swim within its depths.

Feeling secure inside the line of trees, I stripped out of my tank top and cargo pants, leaving me clothed in only a black sports bra and boy shorts. I moved to remove my dog tags, but I could bear to part with them, even for a few moments. I looked down at my ring. I'd had it since I was a little girl. Apparently it was one of the only item that was with me when I was found in front of the orphanage.

The ring was stunning. An elegant diamond flower surrounded in a band of white gold. I never took it off.

I folded the clothes quickly and placed them on a nearby boulder. I reached into my pack and took out a small bar of soap. I hastily slipped off my dirt-encrusted boots and socks and placed them nearby.

I heard an eerie whistle from within the trees. "Hello?" I called out, brow creasing. The noise ceased quickly. I looked around once more, the hair on the back of my neck prickling. I felt as if I was being watched. "Is anyone there?"

Nothing.

I laughed softly, rubbing my forehead. The sun must've gotten to me.

I undid the French braid which held my long dark hair. The thick waves floated down to rest around the base of my spine. Gazing about once more, I took in the unfamiliar trees as they swayed pleasantly. Shaking my head to rid the unnecessarily paranoid thoughts, I dove into the pool.

The temperature was cooler than I'd expected. Thin rays of sun through the crown of leaves was all that heated the water. I dove under, enjoying the feeling of my hair floating through the pool.

When I came to the surface, I laughed in delight.

I was so utterly peaceful.

I scrubbed the bar of soap into my hair and over my skin. I hummed to myself, listening to the trees.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack of a heavy branch nearby. I whirled around. "Who's there?" I looked around for any sign of movement as I rinsed my long tresses swiftly.

Then there was another noise, louder this time. And closer. "Hello?"

My brow creased. I swam to the edge of the glade and threw my soap towards my bag. Just as I was about to get out of the water, I felt something grab my ankle.

I cried out in surprise as I kicked for shore. Whatever had me was much stronger and yanked me under quickly.

_What the hell is happening?_

I watched as bubbles of air floated to the surface, which was becoming even further away.

Then a blinding white light engulfed me.

* * *

**(A/N: 07/15/2013- Hey everyone! So I'm re-writing all the chapters so the story is more cohesive and better written. I hope you enjoyed it!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Gosh I want to own Legolas... maybe I'll put him on my Christmas List. ;P **

* * *

"_We must find a place to make camp, your highness. There is little sun left in the day._"

A company of Elvish warriors entered a clearing. The group stopped their horses that they rode on at the sight of the clearing. At the center was a pure glade with small rippling waves.

A handsome blonde elf swooped down from his white horse with a smirk. "_Urúvion, your prayers have been answered._" The elf patted the nose of his horse as he looked back at his guards. "_We will stop here for the night._"

The dark-haired guard flushed at the prince's words as he swung off his own horse. As the group settled, they tacked the horses near the water and fed them for the night. As he moved back to the rest of the company, Urúvion noticed a large rucksack and some clothes strewn about a large boulder at the side of the pool.

"_My Prince? I have found something you need to see..._" The guard called back to the blonde elf. The Prince looked up from his own bag.

"_What is it, Urúvion_?"

The guard paused. "_I'm not entirely sure, your highness._"

The elf approached the items cautiously. "_It would seem that someone was here before us,_" he drawled, lifting the small shirt in his hand.

The blonde Prince gazed about the clearing, his icy blue eyes taking in all movement. He felt as though he there was something watching him.

"_I do not like this. We should move on._"

Urúvion nodded his head, motioning for the other guards to help him with the horses.

The prince continued to stare at the forest. It was almost as if he took his eyes off it for just a moment, something would move of try to attack them. He quickly bent to fill his water sac. Imladris was still a day's ride if they pushed through the night.

The hair on the Prince's arms drew up and he knew, something was not right. The trees were unsettled. Dark magic had come to this glade.

Then he noticed something odd in the pool. He retracted his water container, even though it was only half full.

"_Stay away from the water_," the elf shouted. Urúvion walked to the water's edge and looked into the deep. His eyes widened.

"_My lord, There's a creature in the water_."

The rest of the company scrambled to the waterside. As they crowded around the glade, a creature swirling of black laid seemingly dormant. Suddenly a pocket of air rose and broke the surface. With a furrowed brow, the Prince spoke healing words in his native tongue. His voice lilted in hushed whispers, a spell to release this creature from the depth. Whether good or evil, they would be ready. Some guards drew swords while others drew their bows. The blonde elf listened to the trees. What they said worried him.

_We do not know where it has come from. It is not from this land. This creature came from beyond time. Still we will raise it, for it is our duty._

Slowly, the figure began to rise from the white sand.

There was a collective gasp among the elvish company. The creature was a beautiful woman. With hair like midnight and skin darkened from the sun, she had beauty surpassing that of the Lady Galadriel. Her face was small and her body was slim and toned with muscle. With subtle curves barely covered by shrunken trousers and a tunic that hardly covered the woman's breast. The prince attempted to look away, but he could not. She was beautiful and fragile, but her body was hardened by muscles only the strongest warriors had.

Without a second thought, the elf dived into the frigid water. He could hear Urúvion's cry of protest. When the Prince reached her, he could not feel life inside her. His heart hammered as he lifted her into his arms and raced back to the shore.

* * *

**(A/N: Updated 07/15/2013)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! **

**Alright, here's a longer chapter. More Legolas for all the ladies out there! xD**

**Disclaimer: As of this moment I don't own LotR . . . **

**It's definitly going on my Christmas list! All OCs are mine.**

* * *

When I woke, light streamed through the trees. My back arched as I could feel my life come back to its body. My head lolled to the side. I coughed up a lung full of water. I felt hands turn me on my side so I could expel all of the water. Body shaking involuntarily, I shook my head and gazed back towards the trees. And the most gorgeous man I've even seen was on top of me.

His long blonde hair was braided on the sides and was dripping water onto the grass around me. His eyes light blue eyes held a depth that made my heart stutter. In a part of my mind I could feel other people touching me. I looked to see an older man with darker hair look at me worriedly. Three men who had dark blonde hair stood farther away with a collection of horses. Green silk was laid under the saddles with an emblem stitched in silver. As the men conversed, they glared at me in disdain. It made me frown. I coughed cause of my itching lungs.

The one feature all the men had in common were there ears. At the tips, they came to sharp points. Their skin glowed, as if lit from the inside.

I could feel the soothing hands of the blonde man caress softly over my exposed stomach. I shivered slightly. And it wasn't from the wind.

I looked up at the man once more. His eyes met mine. He spoke to me in a language I didn't understand. It was like lilting gibberish. The more he spoke though, I could pick out words that made sense to me. Words like "travel" and "save". It was strange, but I began to understand the words he spoke clearly. Like pulled from a distant memory, the language was familiar and comforting. Once he finished his story, I felt able to respond to him.

"Many thanks. For you and your company's aid. The brink of death is not one I wish to face again."

The men went silent.

With wide eyes, The blonde stood and walked back with the brown haired man. He called him Urúvion. They turned away and conversed quickly.

I struggled to stand, but only managed to stagger violently. I shook my head, attempting to get my balance back. A breeze blew through the clearing and I swayed. Feeling gravity catch up with me, I closed my eyes and prepared for a hard fall. Inches before the ground, strong arms wrapped around me. It was the attractive blonde man. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his sweet breath on my lips. His gazed focused between my eyes and lips. The man suddenly coughed and brought me to my feet.

This time, the brown haired man spoke, "What is your name my lady? Why do you come to us in times such as this?" he spoke quietly and very quickly. My head spun trying to translate it all. The language was similar to French because of the lilting speech.

With my new headache, I responded the best I could. "I left home and strayed too far. You have my thanks, sir." I rested my head on the blonde man's shoulder and closed my eyes. I let the pounding of the headache wash over me.

I could tell they were still talking to me, because I could feel the voice of the man rumbling through his chest as he spoke.

"How do you speak the language of the elves? And how do you know our names? Are you a spy of Sauroman?" I could tell this was one of the men by the horses cause he was farther away. Opening my eyes, I sighed. But breathing too deep caused me to delve into fits of hacking.

The beautiful man spoke, "Are you alright? Where is the pain?" He still spoke in elvish since I could understand it well enough.

"The pain is everywhere, sir. There is no need for you to fret over me." With that comment, he bent his head, left me to lean on a nearby tree and walked to the horses. If I wouldn't have blinked, I would've noticed the light blush that brushed across his cheekbones and into his pointed ears.

My eyebrows drew together. I didn't mean to upset him. He had saved my life by pulling me from the water and I hadn't even said "thanks". Without thinking, I got to my feet haphazardly.

"Sir, I'm sorry. You have been nothing but kind to me, and I've treated you with secrecy and disrespect. I think that's my cue to head back. Thanks again for your help, guys."

Avoiding the looks of confusion from Urúvion and Gorgeous, and pushing past the angry man, I walked to my pack. I slipped on my pants, socks, shoes and shirt. Zipping up my bag and heaving it onto my back, I felt a hand on my wrist. The softness of the hand surprised me since most men in my brigade had calluses all over.

Looking down, I could see perfect long fingers wrapped almost one and a half times around my wrist. It was so warm I wanted them all over my body. I attempted to swallow my heart that flutter in my throat. I looked into the owners eyes. Ice blue eyes panged straight in my gut. I swear some kind of butterfly must have gotten loose in there, cause this kind of infatuation with someone couldn't be healthy.

"My lady?" his eyes bored deep into mine. His voice was deep and alluring. Sub-consciously I moved closer to him.

Looking straight into his azure eyes I commanded as much power I could, whatever that may be.

"Sir, I have to be going now. I have to find my own company. You understand?" Eyes wide, his grip on my wrist tightened considerably.

"My lady, Where is your company? From where do you hail?" Feeling like this conversation began to turn into an interrogation, I tried to loosen his grip from my arm, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sir, please let go of me. This is not the way to treat a lady."

His eyes darkened slightly. "You could be a spy of Sauroman, sent forth to cloud our judgements with your womanly charms."

These words surprised me and I didn't know what to say. When I didn't speak, the angry man spoke for me.

"Why don't we just kill her? The spies of Sauroman are not worth our time. We must move on!"

I sighed. Walking towards Gorgeous in my army grade boots, I closed the distance between us. I leaned over to speak in his ear, noticing him shiver as my lips brushed the tip.

"I assure you, I am not a spy," I sneered with newfound disdain.

The company I had admired for saving my life began to frighten me. Well, it was mostly the angry man, but he seemed strong willed enough to warp the minds of the other men.

I didn't see any other way of getting out of this situation but with force. Snapping my head forward, our foreheads connected with a loud crack. His grip loosened so I stomped on his insole, causing him to cry out in pain. I could hear the men unsheathe their weapons as the angry man strung his bow. Gorgeous yelled out something, but I was too focused on running. Snatching up my pack, I sprinted into the thick woods.

I began to feel more powerful as I ran, putting on more speed. Running and-sadly enough- violence were my areas of expertise. This is what I was trained for. Without the swords, but escaping enemy custody.

I heard the whistle of an arrow nearing my head, but I rolled to the side quickly enough for it to embed itself in a nearby tree.

"For the love of god!" I hissed out as I ran in the direction of the army base, knowing that it was at least a two hour run.

They were going to catch me. I could hear the crunching of leaves quickly closing the distance between us. I pumped my sluggish body to move faster, and surprisingly, it did. My mind entered a state of autopilot as I flew through the woods. The footsteps of my pursuer, which was most likely Blondie, began to slow. What seemed like minutes of running were probably hours. The adrenaline in my body began to wear out since the fight or flight reaction made me use up energy rapidly.

Suddenly, I could see the trees beginning to thin out. The glow of sunlight could be seen through. I chanced a quick glance behind me. I couldn't see any of the company. Continuing towards the lining of the forest, I couldn't stop the smile that stretched across my lips. The base couldn't be that far now.

I burst through the trees. Wide plains surrounded every direction. Snowed mountains could be seen and meshed into the land seamlessly. The smile didn't last too long. My eyebrows pulled together as I ungracefully stumbled to a stop.

Oh shit.

Faintly in the distance, I could hear the cracking of branches and foliage. There's nowhere for running when it's flat land. I reached into my pack and grabbed the one thing I hoped I wouldn't have to use today. My registered military firearm. Swinging my pack back into place, I placed my handgun in the waistband of my pants and covered it with my shirt.

I could hear the heavy breathing of two men come closer, but I felt a presence break through the trees.

"Milady! Stop! I wish not to injure you further then you have been this day. Just trust me and my company." The silken voice released the butterflies again in my stomach.

The voice of the elf seemed concerned but I could tell he was frustrated. I kept my back to him an raised my hands above my head. Knowing by the way Grumpy was talking, they'd probably kill me, my heart sunk deep inside me; maybe it wanted to hang out with the butterflies.

Closing my eyes, I listened closely to my surroundings.

I could hear someone string an arrow onto his bow and pull it taut. The twang of the string made me feel more sick. One step at a time, he carefully walked forward. My feet shifted as I became uneasy. This wasn't death. The air that burnt in my lungs and muscles now sore with exertion could prove that. I was very much alive. I could tell that might not last too long if Grumpy caught up to me. Blondie was so near now, I felt his warmth as he pressed his muscled chest into my back. My eyes fluttered closed out of their own prerogative as I instinctively leaned back into him. What the hell was he doing to me? Whatever it was, I liked it. A lot. I felt him reach around me. Pushing my damp hair away from my ears, he stroked the obvious points I had always been teased about. As a kid, I got bullied in junior high cause everyone thought I was an elf.

"You are of Elvin kind?" His voice showed his frustration and confusion. He spoke in English this time. I laughed loudly.

"I am not an elf! I just have pointed ears!" Wow that sounded lame to me, and I was the one who said it. Now it was his turn to be amused.

His laugh didn't sound like a dying elephant, like mine. It sounded like bells dipped in hot caramel. I shivered. I felt him trail a hand down my arm, raising the hair, and causing my heart to stutter. I had to get this checked out by the medic. Heart arrhythmia was not conducive to military service.

I closed my eyes. This was getting ridiculous! I was able to hear every snapping twig and footfall for miles around. The soft touch of the man made me shiver and crave those hands go elsewhere. Pronto. Come on! You've known this guy for less than an hour, and he's already effecting you like this? My head an heart argued back and forth. When I enlisted, my only entertainment were the crappy romance novels they had for the few girls at the Base. I was able to take solace in the books and dream that a strong man would take me away from the unbearable heat at night in Iraq. Annoyingly enough, I always connected with the female heroine. Even though I knew a perfect man was not going to come for me.

Deep down, I had never felt like I belonged back at home. Sure, I had Gideon, my battle buddy, cause no women made it into our battalion. Gideon was thirty-five and kind of the perfect guy. His black hair was kept in a military grade buzz cut. Pronounced Greek features could be seen in his dimples and eyes. Fine lines had started to crinkle when he'd smile. Gideon was always too loud, but knew to shut up when authority was introduced. Gideon had two little boys back at home and a demonic wife that put together divorce papers and explained that they, "Needed to go separate ways. It's not you, it's me. No actually, it's just you." I swear to god, I almost drove that bit- um misguided soul off a cliff. Gideon was like my older brother. I'm only twenty-three so he's my role model. That bitch didn't deserve him.

Other than Gideon, I felt kind of alone in life. My parents had died in a car crash when I was a baby, and I was adopted into a military family. It never really seemed like the right fit for me though.

So as I felt Blondie trail his hands across my skin, I knew this is where I should be. Somehow it felt right. Like I was needed here. Even there wasn't a whole lot I could do on my own, deep down I could feel that I would be able to change the course of fate.

His callused hands grasped my hands. They skimmed over my ring I always wore. It was the only thing my mother left for me after she died. Diamonds were encased in settings of white gold and were cast into the shape of a delicate flower.

Legolas looked down at the ring. His eyes grew unnaturally wide. He tightened his hold on me and brought my hand to his eyes. I looked at him sceptically as he muttered strangely to himself. As he continued this, Urúvion and Grumpy burst through the trees, quickly followed by the rest of the company who were on horseback. And they looked pissed. As I looked back to Blondie, I didn't realize how close he had gotten to me. Gazing at me in awe, he whispered, "How can this be?"

Grumpy, whose hand remained resting on the hilt of his sword, stalked forward. I tried to pull away from Blondie, but he held me until I couldn't feel the circulation in my hand anymore.

He turned to face grumpy pants. Lifting my hand roughly, I cried out and ripped it away from him. Grumpy and Urúvion looked at me with large eyes that darkened. What the hell was everyone's problem with my ring?

"Nenya." Legolas' mouth caressed the word delicately. I froze in place. The word sent chills down my spine. The ring became suddenly warm. I could almost feel someone watching me.

Urúvion's hand left his sword and reached forward. He looked down at the jewel on my finger, then into my eyes. He stared into the uniquely violet toned depths gazing as far into me as he could. He shook his head immediately as if trying to clear cobwebs.

"At times that were not yet as dark as now, there was a prophesy made by a council of the wisest Elvin rulers in all of Middle Earth. 'The Saviour will come forth, bearing signs of the Valar from distant lands. When the time of elves is ending, the champion's journey in Middle Earth shall begin.' "

I scoffed and stumbled away from the men surrounding me. I could feel myself getting hysterical.

"Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want any trouble." I had raised my hands as a sign of peace and started walking away backwards. Blondie started forward, but I'd had enough. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him. He gazed at me incredulously and began walking again. Taking off the safety, I pointed the gun to the sky and let off a warning shot. They all drew their weapons. Blondie had whipped out a bow and was pointing an arrow at my head. His lips pursed together in a firm line. In turn, I pointed the gun at him. "Just leave me alone, okay? I'll be on my way." I put the safety back on. Immediately, I heard an arrow cut through the tense air. I felt an impact in my chest.

The force knocked me off my feet and made me roll to the ground. I sputtered for air, to no avail. Gasping, I gazed at the sun. Everything around me moved in slow motion the blonde man and ran to me and their heads blocked out the sun. My vision became fuzzy and black on the outside. My head lolled back and forth and tears began welling up in my eyes. Blondie grasped my head gently on the sides, trying to restrict my movement.

I could see him shouting at people outside of my vision. His face was furious. My eyelids became heavy as tears stained my cheeks. The pain became distant as my focus on the man's face faded. He shook me, trying to keep me awake. My head lolled to the side. Long grass stroked my cheek. My eyes glazed over.

It was like falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thanks to those who have favorited my story!**

**This chapter is going to have some steamy parts, so I'm gonna rate it M.**

**Here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs**

* * *

When Legolas saw the ring, he knew who she was.

Only the Savior could hold the Lost Ring of Galadriel. But she had began to fret. Pulling out a tiny weapon that held so much power. The sound made his ears hurt, as if they were bleeding. Dûrion did not appreciate the noise; he let his arrow fly true.

Straight into the Savior's heart. Her body flew far it the force of such a close range shot.

She gasped for air as the arrow protruded out of her body. Legolas called his men off and ordered them back to Mirkwood. Urúvion was the only guard who remained. He watched the woman's head fall to the side and eyes cloud with darkness. She would pass into shadow. Legolas pulled the arrow from her chest and threw it away. He lifted her light body into his arms and swung himself on his horse. He had to reach Imladris by nightfall. Or the Saviour would forever remain a myth.

* * *

Death was incredibly dark.

I could feel something that had been buried deep in my subconscious rise to the surface. It felt like years, but something broke the dam of my mind. There was a brilliant flash of white. And then I was gasping for breath. I sat straight up and hacked up what tasted like blood. Once I was calm, I noticed that I was in a extremely soft bed and pillows were everywhere. Everything was white. Down to the bedside table with a small vase and flowers. Looking around, I could see someone walk through the doors.

It was the blonde man from before.

His white blonde hair shone in the open sun as he read from a small book he was holding. I attempted to sit up, but groaned in agonizing pain. The man's head shot up from the book. He tossed it onto a nearby chair and called for someone named "Elrond".

He rushed to my side and propped the pillows into a formation that allowed me to sit up. He brought a pitcher of water over to me. With the quizzical arch of one brow he silently asked if he could help me drink. I nodded my head slightly. Grasping the tender skin between my chin and throat, he tilted my head back and pored some water in. I drank greedily, but he stopped.

"Not so fast. Slowly, milady," he whispered with care.

I looked into his eyes as he tilted my head again. This time I followed his directions and was rewarded with a smile. He sat on my bed as he placed the pitcher on the table with the flowers. A small drop of water fell on my lips. Just as I was about to lap it up, the man reached forward and collected the moisture on the pad of his thumb. My tongue accidently caressed his finger, and the drop of water on it. His pupils dilated and I watched as he moved closer-

At that moment, a new man entered the room. I flushed and the blonde man quickly leaned back.

The new man had dark brown hair and pointed ears pointing out behind intricate braids. Lines creased his face as he raised his eyebrow at the position me and the other man had just been in. "Milady, I see you've awakened. How are you feeling?"

Personally, I felt like crows had tried to scavenge my live body.

"I feel fine, my lord."

My voice sounded different to me. It was more lilting in its speech patterns. Something happened while I was sleeping . . . or dead. The white light that washed over had changed the feel of my body and voice. The gibberish language made perfect sense now, English now feeling incredibly foreign. What was happening to me?

Elrond gazed at me sceptically, but nodded. "Alright. Legolas, bring her to the room across from yours. If anything happens, she's in your care. It was your guard who started this mess." His voice sounded as if he was scolding a small child. Blond- Legolas seemed very interested in the ground as Elrond stood. With a flourish of fabric he was gone from the room. I sighed, feeling the pressure in my chest lessen. I gazed at Bl- Legolas. The name was perfect for him.

"Alright," he said, "let's get you to your room."

Legolas pulled down the soft blankets I had been enjoying so much. I looked down at my body and could see that my entire top half was not clothed, but wrapped tightly in a bandage. My chest was flattened and the bandage was wrapped around my shoulders. I flushed, wondering if Legolas had been there when they cut my clothes off. He seemed to notice my distress and smirked. "I wasn't there."

I nodded. Who the hell was this guy, a mind reader? I was still embarrassed and tried to will the heat off my face. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood. My legs gave out on me, not prepared for the new weight. Legolas shot forward and wrapped his arms around me. Our chests brushed together and my eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his hard planes against me. His shaky breath made my eyes fly open. His face was only a hairs breadth away from mine. I waited for him to take the last step forward, to press his hot lips against mine, but he didn't. Pulling away, he wrapped his arm under my arm and around my middle. Then we started to walk.

It was painful to say the least, but Legolas supported most of my weight. I looked around while we walked through curving hallways. Some ladies in simple grey dresses watched us walk curiously, and regarded Legolas with incredibly wide eyes and random curtseys. Other than that, we were not interrupted. I could see a beautiful waterfall with small children playing in it. There were intricately carved bridges and columns all around. My head spun with all the beauty. I raised my head to look at him. I noticed he was already staring intensely at me. We gradually came to a stop in front of a hallway that was more secluded from the rest of the area. Two doors faced each other at the end of the hallway. Legolas stopped us in front of one of the doors. Unlatching it skilfully with one hand, he walked us through the door. The room was simple, with a bed covered in mint green linens, and a matching wood dresser and desk.

Legolas sat me down on the bed. It occurred to me that we were the only ones in my room.

He cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood in front of me. "_Quel esta_. . ." (Rest well)

I pulled myself up in the bed, not bothering with the sheets. "_Tenna' tul're san', Legolas_." (Until tomorrow, then) I smiled sweetly at him as he stopped at the door. He returned the gesture, making my heart flutter. Then he closed the door behind him.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was up early the next morning, probably around four in the morning back home, and was on the search for some clothes. My closet was empty, not really surprising me, but I could find any of the girls in the grey smocks. I started to get frustrated. I sat at the end of my bed, only clad in the dressings over my chest and a pair of leggings.

For about half an hour, I looked at Legolas's door, feeling kind of evil for what I was about to do.

I shuffled over to his door and knocked softly. I waited a couple more minutes before trying again, louder this time. I could hear movement inside the room. The door opened with a creak. I could see a wide eyed Legolas through the small crack in the door. He looked like I had just startled him out of sleep. He wiped a hand over his face and groaned.

"What is it?"

I was taken aback at his abrupt words. "Um, I need some clothes?" I made it more like a question. I could see irritation on his face for waking him.

"Come in," he sighed as he opened the door just wide enough to let me through. I nodded my thanks and ducked my head. I knew it was early, but I would leave once I found something-

My thoughts were interrupted by the view of Legolas's shirtless back. Taut muscle lined his shoulders and back, down to pronounced dimples above loose pants that sat low on his narrow hips. The sexual part of my mind was disappointed when he threw on a loose tunic.

I flushed when he turned around. I avoided his eyes and sexy smirk as his eyes took in my blush and lack of clothing.

"This couldn't wait till morn, mellon nin?"

"Sorry, I'm used to being up by now to go on watch. Did I wake you?" I bit my lip.

Back at the military base, I had grown accustomed to Gideon waking me at 03:30 to start basic training or watch. I knew there was a high chance Legolas was sleeping, but I really felt like I needed some kind of clothing. Being half-naked for a long period of time was making me feel strange.

Legolas looked at me strangely.

"I was just about to wake. Why do you approach me? I do not have any dresses to clothe you." I laughed at his disgruntled expression.

"I'm not questioning your manliness Legolas, don't worry. I don't want a dress, only a shirt and a pair of pants."

The look of relief on his face was hilarious as he shut the door behind me.

"I do have an extra tunic an leggings, milady. But shouldn't a lady of your stature wear a dress?"

My brow furrowed. What the hell did he mean by that?

"And what stature is that? What are you trying to say? And knock it off with the 'my lady' stuff."

His eyebrows raised into his hairline and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"I meant no offense _mellon nin_! Only because you are the Savior! And what should I call you? I know not your given name!"

His voice was exasperated as he stalked over to his wardrobe and yanked out two outfits before slamming the doors.

The way he spoke and acted snapped me out of my bubble. The "Savior"? What was that? I'd have to ask Elrond in the morning. I pinched the bridge of my nose as he threw the clothes down on his bed. I noticed the covers were undone and it made me ashamed of the way I was acting. I just woke up this perfect guy who is willing to help me. And I was acting like a bitch. I could tell Legolas was trying to calm himself down. He had walked over to the window and placed his elbows on the edge. His head was buried in his hands and I could see his back was tense.

Ignoring the voice in my head that told me to leave, I padded over to him, and place one of my hands on his back. When he stiffened under my touch, I took his hand. He looked confused and I had to tow him to the bed and sit him on the edge. He made a sound of protest as I got on the bed as well and scooted behind him. I sat on my knees as I placed my hands on his muscled back. I began rubbing soothing circles and applied pressure to the kinks and knots. He tried to turn to face me, but I stopped and turned his head so he would face forward again. His breathing quickened and I could feel his heart beat increase. I smirked to myself and continued the massage.

After a while in complete silence, my hands slowed. His chest was vibrating softly; as if he was purring. I reached my arms around him in a hug. Hiding my face in his neck, I whispered, "My name is Alanna."

I felt his body stop rumbling and turn in my embrace so he faced me. He placed a hand under my chin so he could look into my eyes. My violet met his startling blue. His fingers brought me closer to him. Our lips were so close. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"_Vanimle sila tiri_." (Your beauty shines bright) The sweet statement made my heart sing. Then he closed the distance between us.

His lips were cool and sweet. They tasted of mint and pine. I didn't know where to put my hands, so they trailed down his sculpted chest. The hand under my chin travelled to the back of my head. I gasped as I felt his other hand find purchase at the bare skin of my side. Legolas took this as his invitation to deepen the kiss. His silky tongue found its way to my lips and asked for entrance. I parted them and moaned as he lifted me to straddle him on the edge of the bed. The feeling of his desire against me made an inferno erupt in my belly. I pulled away from Legolas and stumbled back.

This was happening way too fast.

Legolas's eyes pierced mine then turned away as he looked like I had rejected him. That wasn't it at all.

"Legolas, look at me. That was the best kiss I've ever had and you are incredibly tempting and sexy, but we haven't even been on a date yet! I don't know your last name or who you are or if you had a dog when you grew up!" My hands flailed as I tried to get him to understand.

His entire demeanour changed as I spoke. A smirk graced his now plump lips. It grew into a full grin as I spouted off randomness. I ducked my head and ran for the exit. Legolas lunged in front of it, somehow faster than me. I ran into his chest and he steadied me with his muscled arms.

"You wish for me to court you?" he questioned.

Is this what I really wanted? Was I ready to commit to a crazy hot guy who may or may not be an elf? He saved my life, has an amazing body, and seemed really sweet.

When I nodded slowly, he grinned. "That can be arranged, then. I will accompany you to evening meal in the Great Hall." Legolas concluded.

My heart stuttered and picked up double-time. I could feel myself flush. This was really happening. Legolas leaned forward and pressed his lips to my hot cheek. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Legolas walked around me, and back to the bed. The two outfits were now incredibly wrinkled. He passed me one of the outfits, all in different shades of green. As I looked down at the clothing, I heard rustling a couple feet away. Legolas had stripped off his tunic and was gazing over his shoulder, sexy smirk in place.

"And if that was the best kiss you've ever had, expect perfection in the near future. _Namaarie, Alanna_." (Farewell)

My breath caught in my throat. I hastily unlatched the heavy wooden door as he began unlacing his breeches. I slammed the door. My bandaged chest heaved with my breathing and I could hear him chuckle. I crossed the hall and fled to my room. I paced once I was inside, all the while feeling my bruising lips with my fingertips.

* * *

**Ooo so it begins! Did you like the little bit of lemon? **

**Fav/Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Legolas. If I did, I would have to share with every other girl who loves him. And that just sucks. I only own mine.**

* * *

Later that morning, I watched the elves walk around through the open window in my room. I wore the outfit Legolas had given me. The leggings were way too big for me and the tunic reached mid-thigh. I hadn't slept the rest of the morning. I had spent my time going through my bag, which had appeared mysteriously in my room after my "talk" with Legolas.

Thankfully I had been a hoarder and packed my iPod, makeup bag, water bottle, and extra pairs of socks. I pulled out my water bottle, iPod and socks. Slipping my socks on, I found a pair of sturdy shoes that resembled running shoes in the wardrobe. My spandex shorts and sports bra were clean and placed delicately on the desk. I pulled them on and fit my headphones in my ears. I turned on my iPod and noticed it was only half charged. Sighing deeply, I exited the room; through the window. I wasn't ready to face Legolas yet and I felt the need for my morning run. Stretching by a nearby tree, I used one of my hair ties to fasten my long hair up in a high ponytail. Even up, it still reached the lower part of my back. My short bangs flopped into my eyes as my favourite song came on, _Carry on my Wayward Son_. It seemed rather fitting for the situation I was in. Water bottle in hand, I started jogging towards a path near the woods.

As I got in the rhythm of jogging on the rough path. It led me over a bridge where small children were dropping rocks. The trees thickened as continued, leading me to the waterfall I had seen yesterday. As I passed, I filled my empty bottle. About an hour into the run, I slowed to a walk as I passed a large open field. What seemed like hundreds of young men sparred with swords and knives. Instructors would call out numbers, and the students would spin in perfect synchronization. Some of the boys gave me strange looks while others blushed or whistled. Pushing my bangs behind my pointed ears, I took a long swig of water. It was cold and tasted better than anything a company could harness. I wiped my sweaty brow with my forearm.

When I looked up, all the students were watching me. I flushed and tried to ignore them as I continued my run across the field. A few minutes later filled with catcalls and degrading comments, I reached the archery range. There was another class going on. Thirty or so boys sat in a semicircle around an instructor with velvet blonde hair. His back was towards me as he notched an arrow and shot it with intense speed. I watched as it hit directly in the bull's eye that was set up about 50 paces away. The instructor turned and I inhaled sharply. Legolas hooked his intricately carved bow across his body and swung his quiver over his shoulder.

"Now focus on your form for next class; Instructor Káno will be back." he smiled kindly.

The class and chorused, "Thank you Prince Legolas!" and disbanded, melting into the crowd.

My heart actually stopped for a couple of seconds.

_PRINCE_?!

Legolas noticed me and grinned. He started walking over, but I stumbled backwards.

How the hell was he a prince?

What did that make _me_ if I dated him?!

He frowned at my movements, and started running towards me. I turned and sprinted across the training area, weaving through classes. I was so confused. If this was really an entirely new world with elves and stuff, how did I get here? I'd never been anything special. As thoughts ran through my head, my speed slowed. I was at the foot of the waterfall again.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, and then we were flying through the air. My breath left me as we hit the water. I turned in my attacker's arms to see that it was Legolas. He kicked us to the surface. We both gasped when we hit the edge of the pool. I coughed up a bit of water and pushed myself away from Legolas. I punched his shoulder hard enough for him to grimace.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Is this the newest mating technique that _princes_ use?" I yelled sarcastically. I watched his expression darken.

"You knew not I was of royal blood."

Well done, Captain Obvious!

I pulled myself into a sitting position. "Legolas, why didn't you tell me? If I date you, and you're a prince, isn't that bad for your reputation? You know, you can have any woman in all the world. Why would you pick me?"

He stood and attempted to squeeze the water out of his hair and shirt. I couldn't help notice how the damp material clung to his skin. The veins in his arms became more pronounced when he twisted the material in his hands.

Jesus, I needed a cold shower. Maybe I should just hop back in the waterfall.

He took my hand and hauled me to my feet as if I weighed no more than a feather. I liked this guy. But I was still pissed he hadn't told me before.

"I did not make you aware of my status because . . . maidens flounce after me only because of my title. I am tired of my emotions being played with. My status doesn't matter to me. My father may be upset, but it my choice of whom I should spend my life with. Not his. We will see after our courtship if you are the woman for my soul." He smiled sweetly. My heart fluttered as he placed his hands on my hips. When he grunted in confusion, I looked down to find my ear phones tangled around me and my iPod laid sadly on the water's edge.

I would have to conduct a funeral later.

Together, me and Legolas walked back to our rooms. I noticed it was about midday because of the height of the sun. We trailed water all through the halls and the disapproving glares of the elves made me laugh. We managed to get to our rooms safely and didn't encounter Elrond or any other individuals who would frown upon our childness. Legolas left me with a sweet peck on the back of my hand and a sincere apology for tackling me into the waterfall.

I actually thanked him cause it was a nice morning bath. He just chuckled and flicked my nose. Which I responded by sticking my tongue out as I slammed the door to my room.

* * *

**Ooo so Alanna finds out about his royalty! What'd you think?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited! Keep the reviews coming!**

**In this chapter, I wrote in an extra scene as a little bit of an intro to several members of the Fellowship. Also, the plot continues with _Nenya_!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... Q.Q**

* * *

Finally inside my room- and still trailing water- I shrieked when I found a young girl randomly scrubbing the floor. She had rolled up the sleeves of her plain grey dress and her white apron had splotches of dirt.

"Excuse me?" I questioned. She must've jumped a foot in the air. The girl stood hastily and fell into a deep curtsey which made be flush. What was it with these elves?

"I'm sorry M'lady, I couldn't come earlier. Many guests have entered Imladris and we have few of us to clean the chambers. I was just about finished with the floors. I filled the large basin in the bathing chambers for you and changed your sheets and brought you some food-"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "Alright, first off, I do not require a maid. I bet you're fantastic, but I can do my own laundry and stuff." This was so foreign to me. The girl, probably younger than eighteen, looked like she was about to cry.

"But my lady, Mara told me I was to be your personal attendant. Are you releasing me from my duties?" I watched as she hastily wiped some tears that had fallen. I groaned. Taking a breath, I walked forward to take the girl's hands in both of mine

"No I'm not firing you, honey. If it's your job, I won't argue. But I really don't want you to bend over backwards to do this. Only if you have the time."

The young girl gave me a teary smile. She let out a happy giggle and I almost expected her to start dancing.

"Okay, now that's cleared up, what's your name?" Her eyebrows raised into her hairline.

"You wish to know my name, miss? No one has asked me that before!"

I gave a unladylike snort in response. "Well, if you're gonna be helping me, I would love to know who I'm thanking," I said with a tender smile.

The girl grinned back in response. "My given name is Adanessa, but my friends call me Nessa."

I sat down on the bed and pulled off my soaked shoes. "Well Nessa, my name is Alanna, but you can call me Anna." I flashed her a grin. "Oh and help yourself to some of the food. I would love to have some company." Nessa seemed alarmed by this and released a noise of protest.

"But Lady Alanna, it is frowned upon to dine with highly esteemed guests such as yourself. I am but a chambermaid!" I released a long raspberry.

"I am most certainly not a "highly esteemed" guest. If you want that, go knock on the guy's door across the hall."

Nessa flushed a brilliant scarlet and ducked her head.

I walked towards the bathroom, passing by the desk on the way. I threw her a cluster of grapes off the large platter she had brought for me. She gazed at me with wide eyes as I ate a piece of bread and popped one small grape in her mouth.

Smiling around my bread, I walked into the bathroom and started taking off my soaked clothes.

The large basin was filled with steaming water and I slowly slid in. Breathing deeply, I saw that there was a bar of soap, a razor and a couple of bottles that were probably for my hair. I started by lathering the bar of soap and started shaving my legs. I could hear someone at the entrance to the bathroom. Turning, I saw Nessa had finished the grapes and threw the remaining vine in a container that looked like it was for trash. It kind of alarmed me that she didn't bat an eyelash at my nakedness, but knelt behind the tub and began combing through my long hair with the products. It stung when Adanessa cleaned the wound on my shoulder. I winced but swallowed my cries as if I was back in the Army.

When I was thoroughly clean, Nessa wrapped my wound again and passed me a large white dressing gown. It was very fluffy and warmed my chilled body that yearned for the water's heat. She towel dried my hair and combed it through with her fingers.

After, she ushered me back into the bedroom and sat me down on the bed. Nessa started intricately braiding and pinning my hair so that it was half up, half down. Next, she applied what I could guess was cream and some kohl around my eyes. Lastly, Nessa strapped me into a contraption that I gathered was a corset and slipped me into a gorgeous green velvet dress with gold details. When she towed me over to a small mirror attached to the wall, I was speechless.

My hair was perfect and fell in defined, glossy curls at my hips. The corset had squeezed my breath away, but made my waist tiny and chest...ample. I looked to Nessa who had her hair in a tight bun like I did daily in the military, and the perfect body of a curvy woman. I turned to grin at her and embraced her in a bear hug. It took several seconds for her to react, but slowly I felt her arms wrap around my (now) small waist.

I could see the light outside dimming as the sun began to set behind mountains in the distance.

I pulled away from Nessa when I heard someone knock quietly at the door. I quickly answered it, only to see it was Legolas, also bathed and looking every bit of his royal title. With his hands clasped in front of his sliver embroidered azure tunic, he flashed me a dashing grin. Reaching forward to take my hand, his lowered his blonde head to place a lengthy kiss on the back of it.

"Lady Alanna, I'm here to escort you to evening meal in the great hall. There is to be a sizeable gathering of many folk from throughout Middle Earth." His smile made my heart flutter and warmth to settle in my belly. Legolas's eyes trailed slowly down my body as he took in my defined curves and curled hair. . I blushed at his gaze. Turning back to Nessa to wave farewell, I could see her with a look on her face halfway between utter surprise and guilty intrigue. I gave her a little wave and told her to help herself to the rest of the food. I followed Legolas out quickly.

We walked no more than five paces before Legolas gazed down at me. Gone was the confident man who approched me minutes before. I noticed a light blush spread across his high cheekbones.

"_Findesselya vanya_..." (Your hair looks nice)

I chuckled and patted his arm lightly. I was amused and slightly confused. Why was this elvin prince acting so awkward around me, when hours before he looked as if he was going to ravage me? Legolas looked back into my eyes instead of at his foot scuffing the marble floor.

"_Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach_." His sexy grin overcame the shy, boyish smile as he reached for my hand and entertwined our fingers. (I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh)

It was my turn to duck my head as I blushed.

"_Le hannon_, Legolas. Why are you so nervous?" I asked curiously.

Legloas smiled sheepishly. "This night, you are accompanying me not as a friend or companion. We are now officially courting one another. All of elvinkind will soon know of our relationship because of my status. There will be much talk of us." My face blanched noticably enough to elect a groan from Legolas.

"Do not fear them, Alanna. You are perfect."

We walked closely the rest of the way to the Great Hall's doors. One of the guards there asked us our names. Legolas told him our titles swiftly, obviously accustomed to this treatment. I jumped as the elf proceeded to announce us as a couple. The two guards heaved the double doors open.

The Great Hall was magnificent. It was grand in architecture down to the smallest details. The hall rose at least two stories. Gigantic window panes covered all wall and were clothed in green silk draperies with intricate designs that looked Celtic. Legolas and I stood at the top of a large staircase that led to a ballroom floor. There was a large dining table that covered the length of the hall.

Legolas took my hand and placed it gently in the crook of his elbow. My ring caught the light of the diamond chandelier that was suspended from the ceiling, casting small rainbows on the wall. The ring became warm as Legolas drew comforting circles on my hand with his thumb. He smiled at me as we proceeded to descend down the stairs. Boisterous conversation came to a halt as every person seated turned their heads to gaze upon Legolas and I. My heart thudded in my chest but I managed to maintain my composure as we came to the final step. Legolas took my hand again and interlocked our fingers tenderly.

As we approached the table, I could tell that everyone was already present. The two spaces left at the banquet table were beside a short red haired man and beside a couple of children, on complete opposite sides of the table. Sighing, Legolas and I walked towards Elrond. He was seated between a gorgeous brunette elf and a handsome dark-haired man. I saw them catching each other's gaze discreetly when they thought no one would see. Noticing our presence, Elrond rose from his seat at the head of the table and turned to us. He kissed the back of my hand. When he noticed the ring upon my index finger, he paused before speaking.

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle_." I gave him a smile as he continued to watch my hand strangely. Why was everyone doing that? (my heart sings to see thee)

"_Oio naa elealla alasse'_, Elrond," I lilted quietly. Elrond shook his head, as if thought were plaguing him and smiled tightly. He motioned me to the seat beside the children while Legolas let go of my hand to sit by the short fellow. (ever is thy sight a joy)

As I approached the seat, I noticed these weren't quite children. Their eyes showed their age, but small bodies and playfulness took away from the maturity. At the moment they were having a competition to see how many grapes could fit into their mouths at one time. Shaking my head at their childishness, I sat near the one who looked troubled. On his other side was a more plump individual with a mop of strawberry blonde hair. I noticed that he was openly staring at me as l took my seat with a flourish of my velvet dress.

"Good evening gentlemen. How are we today?" I spoke in english, or as Legolas told me earlier, Common Tongue.

A smile tugged at my lips as one of the men who chewed on a piece of bread listened to my voice. His mouth opened too far in awe and the bread fell onto his gold plate. He had the decency to blush at his actions. He reached his hand towards me after wiping it off in his breeches.

"M'name's Pippin, M'lady. This here is Merry, Sam and Frodo." I smiled politely as I shook hands with each man.

The one named Pippin immediatly leaned towards me and began telling me a lengthy history of of their race which was not men, but 'hobbits'. Through the gossip of various families in the Shire, their area of residence, I noticed the brunette hobbit looking uncomfortable.

His bright sapphire eyes seemed clouded. I watched with thoughtful eyes as he rubbed his chest and winced at an unseen wound. I pushed my uneaten plate away from me. I excused myself from Pippin's history lesson, which I noticed shifted quickly to an unsuspecting man across the table.

I approched Frodo and leant down to whisper into his ear.

"Would you care to accompany me on a walk to the gardens, my Lord? I would enjoy some fresh air."

I smiled kindly as Frodo's wide eyes took in my words. He rose to his feet and presented a small elbow. "I'd love to, M'lady."

I took the elbow that Frodo offered me as we walked to the balcony of the dining hall. We slipped out the glass doors, not noticing that several individuals noted our departure.

* * *

The handsome raven haired man sitting near Elrond found it difficult to continue his conversation with the brunette elleth at his side. Who was the mysterious elleth whom accompanied his friend? For what reasons did she escort Frodo? And why did her presence send Lord Elrond into speculative silence? The man shifted his gaze to Legolas, who had been sneeking glances at the woman all night. A worried frown presented itself on the Prince's face.

The man tried to shake all the questions and observations from his mind. People were usually easy to read for the man.

But this woman made more questions appear than solve. With another shake of his head, he turned back to the elleth at his side, who did not stop speaking throughout his entire musing.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for the reviews. It keeps me writing!**

**Disclaimer: Only own what's mine.**

* * *

_May it be an evening star_  
_Shines down upon you_  
_May it be when darkness falls_  
_Your heart will be true_  
_You walk a lonely road_  
_How far you are from home_

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)_  
_Believe and you will find your way_  
_Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)_  
_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadow's call_  
_Will fly away_  
_May it be your journey on_  
_To light the day_  
_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun..._

_-May it Be,_ _Enya _

* * *

I lead Frodo out of the Great Hall. He let go of my arm and motioned me forward into the night.

I heard the hobbit shut the large doors, closing us off from the impending headache of the diverse range of the best Middle Earth had to offer. The sound startled the newfound calm of the night air.

My feet glided over the marble floor of the veranda. I leaned my elbows on the intricate railing that appeared much too fragile to hold my weight. My eyes took in detailed work that only the most skilled Elvish carpenters could engineer. The railing seemed almost braided into Celtic knots as it twined over itself, only stopping to melt into towering columns of marble. The stone was surprisingly warm to the touch, a strange mix with the biting chill of night. Examining the architecture, I could see the stone melt into the silver trees that seemed to glow in the evening light.

I sighed, hot breath causing clouds of white to condense on the chilled air. I looked over to see Frodo in virtually the same position as myself, arms resting and heads bowed. Pointed ears peaked out of his curled locks. The unruly curls fell over his brow, rising comically when he exhaled deeply. I could tell that something was bothering him, poisoning his mind.

"What is it that troubles you, my lord? Something presses upon your mind," I asked softly.

I noticed the hobbit's body freeze at my words. His shoulders tensed.

"There is nothing that worries me, M'lady. I only wish to return to the Shire." His voice was so quiet, I could barely hear him. A frown tugged at my lips.

"If you wish not to speak of it, do not fret. I will be here to listen if need be." I patted his hand with mine.

Frodo looked at me, normally blue eyes were replaced by a stormy grey. His face was pale and void of the rosy hue his companions carried in their merry faces. My heart clenched within my chest. What evil could taint such a small being? One with such childish hope and naivety?

I wasn't sure what happened next, but I felt a surprising amount of power running through my veins. The ring upon my finger grew intensely, almost unbearably hot. I looked down at it. The white gems, usually cool and pristine were now white hot. Then somewhere inside, I knew I would be strong enough to save Frodo. As I faced him, I placed a hand upon his heart. I cleared my mind. With my other hand, I grasped his pale cheek. Closing my eyes, felt a silver thread attach Frodo's mind to mine. I pushed through the fear and confusion that clung to him like water.

My eyelids fluttered as I saw terrifying images inside Frodo's mind. Shades. Darkness and evil, hiding beneath the cloaks of men. Then a scene played in his mind. One that haunted him every time he closed his eyes. I was transported into the spot where Frodo felt the most fear.

Nine shades surrounded him on a tower shrouded in darkness. The ground was dilapidated, fallen stone all around.

The memory was so real.

The terror flowing through the hobbit became mine.

My heart beat faster.

Palms began to dampen.

I attempted to break the connection between Frodo and I. I stumbled back, Frodo watching with widened eyes.

My mind was held prisoner to the frightening images that were not my own. I was trapped on the ruined fortress. My body trembled as I backed away from the evil. One stepped forward to reveal a long blade. I watched Frodo shrink back in fear, placing a gold band upon his finger.

I was then transported to a strange world of twilight.

Frodo looked upon the wraiths, which were now five ghouls, clad in white robes. Their entire appearance was ghostly with white hair and pallid faces. The one who had advance towards Frodo extended a gaunt hand towards him, as if trying to take the ring... I watched as the hobbit stumbled to the ground, attempting to escape the wraith.

I lunged as the leader snarled and sprung forward. I screamed as he stabbed Frodo with the dagger.

He gasped in pain.

The tip of the blade pierced the flesh of his shoulder.

I ran up to the ghost, punching him square in the jaw, trying to protect Frodo. I watched in confusion as the man's face morphed from shock to rage. His hand shot out and latched onto my neck.

Gnarled fingers crushed my throat.

I gasped.

How could he see me?

Interact with me?

I scratched the man's hand, but it's grasp tightened. My feet were lifted off the ground as he brought me closer to his face. I gasped for breath, feet kicking. He peered deep into my eyes. He inspected me, somehow seeing deep into my soul.

Abruptly, I felt incredibly hot. White light radiated from my fingertips. I exploded out of me as if a ball of fire. Something I had been suppressing clawed itself to the surface of my mind. Thoughts that weren't mine raced through my head. A smirk that was not mine stretched across my lips.

The wraith screeched.

Another force was controlling my body and voice. I followed the wraith as he shielded his eyes from the light coming from my soul. My hand lashed out and snatched a chunk of the leader's hair, bringing his face close to mine.

"We meet again, Witch King." A feral grin replacing the smirk. I watched as fear covered the shade's face.

"It cannot be. It was I who killed you!"

The light within me became blinding.

"I have been returned."

"Darkness will fall,_ Savior_."

Frodo snatched the band off his finger.

The images faded from my mind.

The next thing I knew, I was coughing on the ground. I was back on Elrond's terrace, my back resting on the cool marble floor. My head was being held by an elderly man with a long grey beard.

My eyes struggled to focus.

The man spoke words in a mixture of elvish and another language that was unknown to me. His warm hands left my temples and gently lifted me into a sitting position against the wall.

I now realized that I was surrounded by a small crowd of people.

Some faces I recognized, such as the hobbits who were huddled together, staring at me cautiously. Frodo was among them, looking frightened. His eyes had cleared of their darkness, only leaving a sky blue. The handsome raven haired man who had been near Elrond at dinner gazed at me, mouth thinning into a fine line, expression stony. Elrond stood by him, knowing look upon his face. Beside them was the beautiful elleth and other faces I did not recognize.

Calloused hands stroked my sweaty brow. Looking over, I saw the youthful face of Legolas. It was now clouded with worry and relief. He reached for my hands and brought them to his lips sweetly. I smiled tiredly in response.

The sky was still dark, but thousands of stars lit it. I traced the indents the Witch King had left on my throat. I didn't notice a collective gasp at the sight of the bruises. Somewhere I could tell Elrond rushed forward to help me. The old man lifted me into his arms, surprisingly being able to carry my weight without trouble. They rushed me away from the group. Away from Legolas. I did not notice them running me through the maze of halls towards the House of Healing.

My mind played the last words of the Witch King repeatedly in my mind.

_Darkness will fall_

Those words...

They were _familiar_.

Those were the last words he spoke to me before he killing me two thousand years ago.

* * *

**Dun dun duh! Shit just got real!**

**Like it? Hate it?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own recognizable dialogue.**

* * *

It had been many months since the feast in the Great Hall. The air in Imladris held the bite of autumn. Five months had passed since I first arrived in Middle Earth.

The glorious trees in the surrounding wood of Rivendell had begun to change color. Brilliant reds and oranges melted with brilliant gold and yellow.

Elrond had told me one morning that the trees never lost their leaves, like in the woods of Middle Earth. In the early age, when Imladris was but a child to the other realms of Elvin kind, Galadriel the ruler of Lothlórien, presented Elrond with a seedling. These seeds apparently came from the oldest trees within the forests of Lorien. "Even in the cold months, the leaves of Lórien will not fall. It is one of the majestic mysteries of Middle Earth."

I gazed out my window, watching the wind rustle the leaves into disarray. As I turned and departed from my room, I thought of Legolas. Our relationship was strong and developing into something neither of us could truly understand.

He was romantic and sweet... and perfect.

_Is this what love is?_

I couldn't be sure. I'd never felt this way.

But we never spoke of that night. The night where I... changed.

Since my head was lost in my thoughts, I did not realise where my feet were taking me.

Many people from different lands were seated around a stone room. As I glided through, Elrond's kind eyes snapped to me.

"Come here, my child. I was just about to begin."

Grasping my shoulder, he sat me into a high-backed chair to his side. I smoothed my gown as Elrond's clear voice permeated the air.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond said, voice ringing in the air. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

I watched as Frodo stood from his seat, slowly making his way to the center of the council. He placed the Ring on a stone pedestal and turned back to his seat.

The council became immediately silent.

"So it's true." I gazed upon an average looking man with the crest of a white tree upon his chest.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found."

The man reached a hand out to take the Ring from its pedestal.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted, standing. Gandalf stood and began chanting words that were scorched by the hand of evil. The sky began to turn dark, grey clouds surrounding Rivendell. Legolas had closed their eyes, as if trying to block it out. Elrond was holding his head, like he was in pain.

Gandalf finished and the sky cleared once more. I turned to watch as the normally calm Elrond whipped around to face the wizard

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here, in Imladris," he said. Gandalf, who Amelia knew through Aragorn, looked at everyone in the council before speaking.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil."

Gandalf sat, watching in shock as the man, Boromir, spoke again.

"It is a gift," he stroked his chin, "Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

The man I had spoke to before spoke for the first time and his voice was that of a leader.

"You cannot wield it," he told Boromir, who turned to face him. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Boromir sneered.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He asked. Legolas jumped to his feet.

"This is no mere ranger," he told Boromir. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in incredulously.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Mirkwood prince raised his head with honour.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn stated.

Boromir glared down at Legolas in disdain. He returned to his seat but continued to throw insults.

"Gondor has no king," he spat. He looked at Aragorn as he sat back down, "Gondor needs no king." Aragorn sighed.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said, "we cannot use it." Elrond had sat down again and he looked around the council.

"Then there is only one choice," he said. "The Ring must be destroyed."

One of the dwarves heaved a monstrous sigh before lifting his axe.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He roared. He lifted his axe above his head and brought it upon the Ring. As soon as it connected, his axe shattered as if made of glass. I looked over to Frodo, and noticed him clutching his head in pain. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face. I felt my worry grow for the small hobbit.

The Ring had not a scratch on it. As the dwarf was helped to his feet, Rae suppressed a chuckle, settling for smirking instead. Elrond stood again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond chastised, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." The council went quiet. Boromir was first to break the silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas shot to his feet again.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He shouted in irritation. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leapt to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" He spat.

"And if we fail?" Boromir said, also standing. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared. Legolas and his guards rushed forward, ready to attack. These were fighting words and the dwarf lord seemed very aware. My head pounded as voices grew louder and shoves were exchanged. This was the best Middle Earth had to offer?

Gandalf joined the argument, attempted to calm the council but resulted in making the argument more heated. I looked to Elrond, asking silently if there was anything I could do to silence these children. He just sighed and shook his head. As the words grew harsher, the world seemed to melt away as I gazed over at Frodo. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was going to be sick. The only other person seated was Aragorn but he seemed utterly defeated and had his head in his hands. Looking back to Frodo, I saw his glassy blue eyes on me. One corner of my mouth drew up. His brow furrowed in confusion. I raised one hand and motioned him forward encouragingly.

"I will take it!" Frodo's words were swallowed easily by the angry crowd. arguing had heard him so he yelled again, louder. I sighed in frustration as he was ignored once more. I stood. The room quieted. Even Boromir looked to me as I spoke softly.

"Hir nin. Lle tela?" (My lords, are you finished?) I chastised. The elves of the council sat down, ashamed of their behaviour. I spoke again, now with all eyes on me.

"Sit and listen." My voice had a slight accent to it now since I had not spoken in the Common Speech since I first came to Middle Earth. The council calmed at the sound of my voice, disputes forgotten for a brief moment.

"I will take it," Frodo repeated. I watched as the company froze in their positions. "I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo continued. "Though… I do not know the way."

Gandalf seemed to gain many years as sorrow washed over his face. He closed his wrinkled lids and sighed. Even in his sadness, moments later he moved to stand behind Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

This was it. The beginning of the end.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn started, kneeling in front of the ring bearer.

"You have my sword." He walked to take his place at Gandalf's side. I kept my eyes to the ground. I could feel Elrond's stare piercing me. I closed my eyes and felt my long eyelashes touch my cheekbones. A shaky breath ripped through my body.

"And you have my bow," Legolas bowed his head. I was frustrated as the man I was beginning to love chose to join the group. There was an extremely high chance none would survive this mission. He was in the hands of the Valar now.

"And my axe," Gimli exclaimed. Legolas' sigh was just loud enough for me to hear. A small smile and involuntary chuckle escaped me as he came to stand next to Legolas. The Prince looked at me, sensing my mirth and gave another sigh, finally looking up at the clouds. Boromir was the last to make his way over.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," he spoke gingerly, "If this is the will of the council, then Gondor shall see it done." With that, he took his place. The remaining peoples of the council began to mumble and tension began to build. The elf on the other side of Elrond spoke quietly, "_Hir nin, mani lye esta ten_'?" (My Lord, what are we waiting for?)

I knew that I was the last who had yet to step forward.

Elrond placed his hand upon my fingers which where gripped tightly to the stone armrest of the chair. I looked into his dark eyes. So many emotions passed through them. He leaned forward, close enough for me to shiver as his breath washed over my pointed ears.

"It is time, my child. Take your place as the Saviour."

As I nodded, I felt Elrond's hair touch my cheek.

This was my fate.

My heart thundered in my chest as I stood, my movements graceful because of my newfound abilities. The murmurs of the council went silent. The deep red material of my dress trailed behind me and flowed like a waterfall against my body. The silver stitching in the hem caressed the ground. I walked slowly; each step getting heavier and more difficult to make. As I passed the pedestal that held the ring, the sun immediately hid behind the clouds and darkness fell upon the council. A threatening hiss thundered through the room. Most of the men and elves clutched their heads in pain as the Spirit of Sauron revealed his presence. It reared its head as I stepped closer. The light within my soul caused the ring to fear for its master. I glared at the small piece of metal and placed my hand in the air above it. It began to roar. I could feel the slippery tendrils of Sauron against my mind. My eyes fluttered shut as I breathed deeply.

"Kaima aran en' Amarth!" (sleep evil) My voice pierced the chilled air and the hissing was silenced. The beast retreated into its dwelling once more. The cries of the council quieted and all eyes were now on me. The air of shock was heavy and I sighed, my body slumping. The use of this kind of magic was tiring.

My head spun as I finally turned to face the company. Wide eyes followed my path. My bare feet led me to Frodo. I knelt so we could face each other.

"_Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Mae govanenn, Frodo Baggins_." (Your heart is that of a lion. Well met, Frodo Baggins)

As I spoke, his cheeks flushed. I leant forward and pressed my lips to his curly hair. I pulled back slightly to rest my forehead against his. If this was to be the path, so be it. I was surprised to feel small arms encircle my waist. He buried his head into my shoulder.

He spoke quietly into my ear, "I'm frightened my lady. I don't know what to do."

His words made me shiver as he quivered in my arms. I pulled away enough to wipe the crystal tears off his small face.

"There is no need for fright. I have been summoned by the Valar for you alone. There is always hope, when you are among friends. Evil can only grow in the absence of love, dear one. I give you my heart, whether I survive this journey or not. I give you my life," I lilted.

The council murmured among themselves about a woman joining the fellowship. Frodo wiped his red eyes and gave me a watery smile. I stood to reclaim my full height and brushed the creases out of my velvet dress.

"_Quel esta, Frodo_." (Rest well, Frodo)

I joined the group of mismatched individuals and stood by Boromir. I could tell that out of the corner of my eye he was shying away from me. Turning my gaze on him made him made him quiver and turn away. I looked at Elrond and saw a smile tease the corners of his lips.

There was a rustle from behind the council and Sam emerged, running forward, feet padding across the stone floor. He came to stand next to Frodo.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond stared at the hobbit pointedly. Hearing the footfalls of two other individuals, I looked up to see Merry and Pippin concealed half-heartedly behind some columns at the entrance of the stone archway.

"We're coming too!" They yelled. It was Merry and Pippin, who both stopped beside Frodo and Sam.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Besides; you need people of intelligence on this mission. Quest. Thing," Pippin nodded his head, feeling proud.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry drawled.

Elrond looked at them all. An eyebrow arched as he gazed skeptically at the small hobbits. These were not warriors. He then looked upon the Savior. It would be up to her.

"Ten companions," he said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

I let my gaze fall on Legolas and smiled. His unnaturally blue eyes burned holes through my heart, making my stomach flop.

_Is he upset with me? _

Pippin spoke up.

"Right. So, where are we going?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but I felt my lips twitch into an amused smile.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you have a great day and enjoy the chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter... Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord if the Rings.**

* * *

After the council concluded, Legolas stalked out of the clearing. I had to bolt after him to catch up.

"Legolas. Wait!"

His steps did not waver. His back was tense with anger.

"_Legolas Greenleaf_!"

I felt the stares of the many individuals I passed through the hall. I stripped off my slippers, discarding them hastily before sprinting with bare feet after him. Irritation flooded my body, my face growing hot. The prince took multiple paths, attempting to throw me off his trail. Tears welled up in my eyes. I lost him moments later, after he weaved through a crowd.

_This is not how you treat someone you are courting..._

"Indeed."

I twirled at the deep tenor resonating from the man entering the hall. I recognized him from the council. He was certainly handsome. He was proportionately built, with muscled arms crossed over his broad chest. Dark hair waved to his shoulders. He held a regal air.

"You are the heir to the throne of Gondor," I whispered, hastily wiping my tears from my eyes.

The man flinched imperceptibly. "And your words are that of a blunt battle axe."

I flushed a deep red.

"My lord," I muttered before curtseying and fleeing down the hall. I could almost feel the smirk that stretched Aragon's lips as he stared at my retreating figure.

"We leave at dawn!" He shouted.

In my haphazard escape, I came across the waterfall. Falling into a heap on the grass beside it, I looked into its depths as if it would show me the answers. Point out the flaws I had and why the Prince of Mirkwood could no longer stand to be in my presence.

For hours I sat by the waterfall. I watched the crystalline curtain crash to the rocks below. Soon it was night and the stars pulled away from the blanket of darkness to shine bright in the sky. I propped myself against a smooth boulder, sitting in the soft grass. I closed my eyes.

Then there were voices.

" Lady Alanna!"

"Milady!"

"_Manke ier lle_?! Alanna! _putta sina sii'._" (Where are you?! Alanna! Stop this now.)

I knew that voice. And if he wished not to speak with me, then so be it.

I walked further from the voices until I reached the line of forest surrounding Imladris. There, I found a wide field of long grass which looked delectably soothing for my sore back. I laid down, adjusted my dress till it flowed around me before quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

It was early when I woke. The stars were still visible through the crown of thick trees and the air remained chilled.

I stood slowly. My back cracked noisily. I noticed I could no longer hear the voices of the search party.

My bare feet felt free in the tall grass. The noises of the early morning were sweet in Imladris. Insects and songbirds announcing their presence along with the crashing water of the falls and the whistling wind through the trees. I lifted the hem of my skirt from the ground; unable to deal with the possibility of the beautiful dress becoming soiled with the evening dew which clung to the grass.

Making my way back to my quarters seemed like an impossible feat.

_They are searching for you; believing you have run off. There will be many stationed in front of your door..._

I groaned internally.

_But you could arrive through the window..._

I grinned cheekily as I rushed for the outside wall. Thankfully, the surface of the wall was covered with a thick ivy that seemed strong enough to climb. I hoisted the skirt of my dress to mid thigh, leaving my long legs completely exposed, before tying it up to keep it from harm.

The climb was quick. My arms and legs were strong from years in the military. The only problem was my bare feet. My newfound elvish abilities allowed me to climb lightly, but there were knots and thorns on the ivy that stabbed bloody gashes into my feet. I bit the inside of my lips to keep from crying out in pain. Finally arriving at the window, I slipped into the room.

_Wait..._

_My room doesn't come with a blonde elf..._

A enraged blonde elf that looked as if he were about to murder me.

* * *

**Tee heee :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Hope you're having a great day. Now let's continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR**

* * *

My heart was beating so fast, all I could hear was its pounding. The beats were short and impossibly fast, sounding more like a moth's wings than the source of life it actually was. After I could breath past my heart, which fluttered in my throat, I began to shout.

"What in Valar's name are you doing here?! Get out of my room!"

I stalked forward and shoved the Prince as hard as I could towards the door. Or I tried to. His feet were planted to the ground. It was like I was trying to budge a mountain. I heard my wrist crack.

I hissed in pain before cradling my arm and breathing deeply.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" I'm pretty sure I woke everyone in Imladris with my cries.

"Milady, it is you that are in my chambers."

"What are you-"

Oh fuck...

The chambers, directly across the hall. Completely identical, unless you're within the room itself.

"Legolas, I'm-"

"We must get you to Lord Elrond. Your wrist may be..."

He gently prodded the injured joint. I yelped. It felt as though a fire was spreading through my right arm, emanating from my wrist.

"...Broken," he concluded. His features softened as he read the pain on my face.

There were several moments of tense silence. I looked up at Legolas. He was much closer than I'd thought. Our chests were mere inches away, with only my wrist between us. I could feel his hot breath on my lips as he tilted his head down to examine my wrist once more.

"Why are you upset with me, Legolas?"

He looked up from between us, his eyes widening before hardening like steel. As if it burned him, he dropped my injured wrist, making my eyes water. Not cause of the pain, but the rejection just like earlier in the day. He stepped away until his back was pressed against the opposite wall.

"What have I done to upset you so?" I was met with silence. He stared at the ground, as if he were if ignoring me. The frustration I was feeling bubbled up until is fell out of my lips in an angry stream.

"Relationships are based upon communication. Therefore, if you will not speak to me, we are no longer in a relationship. It is not is if we were ever together anyways. Goodbye, Prince," I spat.

Even though I left the room, slamming the door as if I was filled with golden confidence, my heart was throbbing. Worse than the pain coming from a broken bone. It was in pain from the words that were said, and those which were silenced.

I walked to Elrond's study, my bloody feet from the ivy creating grotesque streaks on the cobblestone path through the city.

Sobs fell from my lips as I limped, feeling broken. My attempts to stifle them caused them become louder and more forceful.

I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer. But I did hear the strong voice call out to me.

"Lady Alanna? Are you well?"

I turned to see Aragorn, looking handsome in a red robe, which was tied over top of his night clothes.

I refused to reveal any sort of weakness.

"I am fine my Lord. Did I wake you? If so, you have my greatest apologies..." I mumbled before turning and continuing my way to Elrond.

My limp was more pronounced now, dirt now entering the open wounds at the bottom of my feet.

"You are bleeding, milady."

"I am aware, thank you."

"Who has done this to you?"

"Myself."

"How-"

"It was my own stupidity. Nothing more. I searched for something that was not there."

Aragorn frowned.

"Is this about Legolas?"

"It doesn't matter any longer. The Fellowship's journey is beginning. There is no time for false hope."

I felt his strong arm wrap around my waist so he was supporting the majority of my weight.

"There is no such thing as false hope. Only dreams, milady."

A watched a smile pull at the corner of his mouth. I chuckled and leant more into his body. He accepted the weight with ease.

We quickly made our journey to an extremely disappointed Elrond. There, he informed me my feet were infected, and my wrist broken. And that it would be in my best intention to not join the Fellowship in the morn.

* * *

All elves put aside their daily lives to gather by the gates of Imladris to wish the Fellowship well on their journey. Word of Alanna's absence flowed through the mill of rumours. Some said the reason for her departure was from fear. Others thought she was kidnapped by a band of orcs. But the most controversial theory was that She and Legolas were pregnant with and bouncing baby boy, and she fled to stay with the elves of Mirkwood. The fellowship itself had many emotions. Some donned confusion. Others, happiness. But the strangest of all- or maybe not peculiar at all- was the reaction of Legolas. He was relieved. Even though his heart was broken by the words she'd spoken in the early morning, he was glad she would be safe. His l-friend would still be there if he returned from his duties. Then, he would made everything right.

He couldn't lose her. If it meant ignoring her until she harmed herself to the degree of her being unable to travel, so be it. She would be safe.

Legolas adjusted his bow across his chest. He saw his friend walk up beside him, face completely wiped free of emotion.

"Quel amrun, Mellon." (Good morning, friend.)

"Dolle naa lost" (your head Is empty.) Came the vicious reply.

"Mani?" (What?) Legolas asked, shocked at his friends harsh words.

"Mani nae lle umien?!" (What have you been doing?!)

"What I must," Legolas growled in common speech.

Gandalf's voice broke their argument, calling them to fall in line. Moments later, Elrond said is final farewell.

Then they departed. There was abundance of nervousness on the part of the ring bearer. They all could tell. Especially when he had to ask whether Mordor was to the left or right.

* * *

Time flowed quickly. The elements were growing more harsh as they came close to the mountain range.

Camping was usual for the men and elf, but not so for the hobbits. Their small backs ached after walking. It was even worse after sleeping on the impossibly hard ground. Gandalf was planning to travel west of the Misty Mountains then cut through the Gap of Rohan, and move east towards Mordor. It was the simplest way, though they would not wish to dwell too close to Isengard.

Aragorn and Legolas had not spoken on friendly terms since the beginning of their journey in Imladris. They barely nodded to acknowledge one another for night shifts. Their friendship was growing thin.

One day, the Fellowship sat upon a rocky outcrop. Aragorn and Merry sat together, watching Boromir spar with Pippin.

"Two, Three, Four, Five. Good, very good," Boromir said.

"Move your feet," Aragorn threw in examining the fight with thoughtful eyes.

"That's good, Pippin!" Merry called, grinning.

A bright smile flashed from the hobbit, "Thanks!"

"Faster!" Boromir demanded.

On other rocks down the way, Gimli was speaking with Gandalf.

"Anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome. "

There was a look of fear in Gandalf's eye. He knew what rested in those halls.

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas was staring intently to the south, utilizing his elvish eyes to see the path ahead.

"Come on. Good!" Boromir praised Pippin. Even though the words were a form of praise, the delivery was forceful as their blades clashed.

Suddenly Pippin cried out. Boromir had accidentally sliced the hobbits hand with his sword.

"Sorry!" the man apologized, his tone genuine, fearing he had seriously injured his companion.

Merry jumped up and aided Pippin in his conquest of taking Boromir to the ground, who was chuckling loudly. Aragorn joined in.

Legolas advance forward, his eyes focusing on a dark cloud, closing in.

Sam approached the group, "What is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli retorts, going about his business.

Boromir slowly rises from the ground, pulling the hobbits up with him, "It's moving fast….against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" Aragorn called, hoping they would find cover in time.

A panicked frenzy took over as everyone grabbed their things. Sam quickly stomped out the fire before running for cover. The Fellowship hid under bushes and rocks, praying that would be enough to keep them concealed. Hearts pounded wildly as the birds flew overhead. Their caws driving icy fear into the hobbits. The noises disturbed the silent air. The birds circled. Then, as if they had never been there, the Crebain departed. The only evidence of their presence was the pounding fear in everyone's hearts and minds. For some of the company, this was their first taste of Sauroman's power.

"Spies of Sauroman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf called as everyone straightened from their concealed cover.

Happiness and jovial times behind them, they began to pack the remaining items so they could continue their trip.

Several days later, the Fellowship was trudging up the Caradhras.

It had been nearly a week since the fellowship had changed its path. They now trudge through the snowy slopes of Caradhras. The journey was long. And cold. That's all that registered with the frozen hobbits. Legolas had run to the front of the pack, his feet gliding over the surface of the snow banks. The elf utilized his eyes and ears to validate if the path was safe to continue. Gandalf, the men, and the hobbits were all knee deep in the snow. Aragorn stayed near the back of the company, keeping an eye on the hobbits and digging them out when they were snowed in. He gave them gentle pushes and words of encouragement to help them continue to move and retain their positivity.

Frodo cried out as he lost his footing and slid down the slippery slope towards Aragorn and Boromir.

Aragorn lifted the Halfling up with ease, placing his back on his feet. Frodo fumbled at his neck before his eyes widened with dread. The chain must've fallen off when he tumbled. He hastily search the wet snow, hoping it would still be close to the surface. A moment later, the Halfling's eye snapped up at the sight of movement. Boromir held the ring by its chain, and expression of wonder crossing his features.

"Boromir," Aragorn called, his voice holding a hint of warning.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing," Boromir whispered, fondling the item born from evil.

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo."

After a tense moment, Boromir lifted his gaze.

"As you wish. I care not."

Frodo snatched the ring from Boromir. He quickly placed it back upon his neck, and secured it beneath his undershirt.

The Fellowship continued their journey after a pronounced pause.

But not before Aragorn released his rigid fingers from the hilt of his sword.

* * *

**Hope that was enough for you guys! The more you review, the more I write!**

**XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm back, and I've decided to continue this story. Hope that makes some of you happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sexy elves.**

* * *

Imladris no longer held the same splendor it once did. There was something... like a black spot on my heart. The infestation started slowly in the days after the Fellowship's departure. Time blurred. Nothing existed anymore. Breathing was difficult. Menial tasks such as eating or sleeping never occurred.

Leg... he was gone.

He didn't... want me...

I had never felt such pain in my life.

"Alanna."

My eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

"This is enough now."

The dark room was suddenly filled with a blinding light. My eyes burned. The drapes had been drawn from the windows, revealing the silhouette of Lord Elrond. The look on his face made me sink farther into the mattress.

"The time has come. Rise."

I couldn't understand-

"We prayed for a Savior. Not a wallowing heartsick_ elleth. _Become whom you were destined to be!" The Lord of Imladris moved forward and stripped the covers from the bed. Cool air assaulted my flesh. I took a shuddering breath. My heart ached. Elrond glided around the bed, grasped my arms and pulled me to my feet.

My legs collapsed under my weight. I had not used the muscles in a month's time. The lord slipped one arm around my waist, the other under my knees. He moved us into the bathing quarters. My head lolled over his arm.

"I apologize for this."

Then all I could feel was ice.

There was water all around me.

I gasped for breath, rising to the surface.

"Jesus _Christ_!"

Wiping water from my eyes, I looked over at Elrond. He smirked.

"Welcome back."

* * *

The wind was unbearable for the company. As they trudged up the snowy slope of the mountain, shards of ice stabbed skin, the forceful air going through their cloaks. No one spoke as they struggled along the side of the mountain, stumbling along the narrow path. The hobbits tried not to look too far ahead, knowing if they even glanced at the drastic drop off the side of the mountain, that they would be too frightened to continue.

Most of the company cursed the elf and his ability to walk over the top of the chest high snow banks. Despite the wind, Legolas, stared unblinkingly out at the blizzard. The past several days, he had felt something near the group, though he had not shared his thoughts. Something that was quick. Like a shadow, always a moment too quick for his elf eyes to see. The prince let out a cloud of breath. Sam had Bill by the reigns, attempting to coax the skittish horse along. His small hands were chapped and raw from the elements.

Then there was whispering. The wizard listened for a moment, his eyes squinting shut against the wind. A cold chanting voice met the ears of the elf. It was coming from a distance, far away, and down off the mountain.

Legolas ran forward, ahead of the company. He perched at the very edge of the icy cliff.

"There is a foul voice on the air." He shouted, his clear voice difficult to hear through the roaring wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. Threads of unnatural lightening streaked across the sky, just as a thunderous crash erupted above them, and overhanging rocks cracked away from the mountain's face, and came rushing and crashing down over their heads.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted into the wind. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf shouted, shooting the man a scathing look through the storm. Then he turned and faced into the wind. His strong voice belted through the snow as he attempted to counter the white wizard's curse. His chanting did little, despite his efforts. It took mere seconds for Saruman to summon a threatening crack of thunder, revealing the stronger wizard's agitation over the fight Gandalf was putting up. A fierce crack of lightning shattered the tormented sky above, and smashed against the snowy crest of the mountain directly over them.

The fellowship's eyes shot upward and widened at the terrifying sight of the torrent of snow and ice as it poured down. The world paused as the thick sheet of white covered the group in an icy tomb.

Then, one by one, heads emerged from the snow. Cries of fear emerged from the small hobbits as Boromir and Aragorn pulled them to safety. Legolas brushed off the coat of the red headed dwarf at his side. They exchanged a small nod.

A sharp whinny escaped Bill as he reared out of the snow. The men calmed him momentarily. Legolas moved towards them. He shushed the creature, humming calming words into its ear.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir cried futilely at Gandalf, once he was able to cough some of the snow from his lungs. "Make for the gap of Rohan, or take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn replied.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli offered. "Let us go through the mines of Moria!"

Gandalf's features hardened. His eyes met those of Legolas and Aragon. He knew what waited for him in the dark. In the black abyss.

"Let the ring bearer decide." The wizard sighed with dread, eying the Halfling.

Frodo looked to his companion, trying to derive the correct answer from their features. Not receiving one, he shivered before answering, "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf glanced back at the fellowship.

"So be it."

* * *

The only individual in the company who seemed to appreciate the sight of the desolate and broken valley was Gimli. The hobbits stumbled down the rocky terrain. There were no complaints; the wind had ceased, even small tufts of faded grass emerged from cracks in the boulders.

Legolas still felt as though they were being followed. The same presence he had felt before the trek across the mountain was with them. Aragorn could sense his unease even from his place at the back of the group. Even though the friends were still not on the best of terms from their fight over the treatment of a certain elleth, he cared for the prince's wellbeing.

As the light faded from the sky, Gandalf called the company to a stop and allowed them to make camp. They would approach Moria in the morning.

The hobbits didn't even remove their packs before collapsing, extremely exhausted from their journey so far. Boromir and Gimli couldn't hold back their small smiles and allowed the hobbits to rest as they made camp by themselves. Aragorn moved towards his friend, who stood staring at an outcropping of rocks above them. The ranger reached out and clasped the elf's shoulder. Legolas jumped.

"_What troubles you_?" Aragorn pondered. This was the first time he had ever surprised Legolas. His sharp elvish hearing made him able to expect all of his surroundings. The man became even more worried.

"_A shadow. Without a body casting it. It has followed our steps for days._" Legolas whispered the words, not wishing to alarm any of the others with the trepidation in his tone.

"_We must tell Gandalf-_"

"Tell me what?"

The elf and man whirled around to face the wizard. One thick gray brow arched in suspicion.

"Something follows the company. We know not what it is. Legolas's elf eyes cannot glimpse the figure."

Gandalf frowned his voice calling out to the rest of the group. "We are not safe here. The sun has not yet fallen. We will push to the Walls of Moria. Be ready to move in five minutes."

A collective groan could be heard from the hobbits. Pippin's head lifted from its place on the rock floor.

"Gandalf are you _serious_?"

"I think he is, Pip," Merry replied drily.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf called out. The Halfling raised his head and quickened his steps to reach the wizard. He took some of Gandalf's weight.

"How's your shoulder?" Gandalf asked Frodo.

"Better than it was," the hobbit sighed

"And the Ring? You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within."

"Whom, then, do I trust?" his small voice pleading for answers.

"You must trust yourself." Gandalf murmured in return. "Trust in your own strength."

"What do you mean?" Frodo cried, frustration colouring his tone.

"There are many powers in this world for good or evil." Gandalf answered. "Some are greater than I am. And against some, I have not yet been tested."

A sudden gasp of awe came from Gimli, ending the conversation between the hobbit and the wizard.

"The walls of Moria." The dwarf murmured reverently. His eyes drew up to view all of the rock face. The hobbits sighed in relief. They could finally rest. Dropping to the ground once more, the Halflings took the time to catch up on their sleep.

Legolas was not so calm. He had been able to track the shadow to a grouping of boulders lining the black lake that lay near the doors. His blue eyes were not blinking as he watched the shadow shift and stare at the fellowship. A cold finger of dread sent a shiver up his spine. His hearing picked up on Aragorn moving towards him.

"_The shadow. It's closer than ever before. I do not like this, Aragorn._"

"_Neither do I._"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed!" Gimli stated, bringing the two friends from their conversing. The dwarf knocked his strong axe against the wall, lovingly.

The hobbits grumbled as they picked themselves up, dragging their exhausted bodies behind them.

Merry turned to Pippin at the pitiful mumble that exited his mouth.

"What's wrong Pip?"

"I'm hungry."

Merry rolled his eyes, moving ahead.

The Fellowship moved along the rock wall. Gandalf attempted to locate the door by tapping and prying the rock, as if the door would reveal itself without a hindrance.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas chuckled gazing back at Aragorn who's eye sparkled with mirth. The prince could hear the dwarf grumble before falling into a grudging silence.

Frodo stumbled, his legs becoming much too tired to carry his body. His foot splashed into the shallow water of the lake. The hobbit gasped, pulling his leg back before following behind his companions.

Gandalf stopped when they had reached the rock wall between two gnarled trees. The wizard stroked his weathered hand over the surface, unable to shut out the foreboding emotion bubbling in his chest.

"Now…let's see. Ithildin-" Beneath his fingers, dull fingers of silver etchings were buried under dirt of many ages. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight," the wizard whispered.

Moments later, Gandalf looked up, gazing up at the cloudy night sky. Then, as if by some otherworldly power, the moon stretched from behind the prison of clouds. The moonlight shone down upon the stone. The silver etchings suddenly grew bright and shimmered with an ethereal glow. The hobbits gasped at the wondrous sight. The outline of a enormous door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center. Then an elegant script appeared. The fellowship's eyes widened at the wondrous sight. Gimli stared in awe as the doors of Moria revealed themselves. He was only steps away from the mines of his forefathers.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter,"" The wizard explained.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry questioned, his brow creasing.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

Gandalf set the end of his staff upon the glimmering star in the middle of the doors.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Legolas sighed as he watched. Nothing happened.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"

"Nothing's happening," Pippin stated. Most of the fellowship rolled their eyes at the ridiculously obvious utterance.

Gandalf only spared an annoyed glare at the hobbit before attempting to force the doors open with brute strength.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs," he whispered mournfully.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin called.

Gandalf growled, stress making his anger more ferocious. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Pippin gulped and trailed back towards his friends.

* * *

The shadow was even closer, now only twenty paces away. Legolas pulled his bow from across his body and swiftly notched an arrow. Aragorn watched his friend's actions and stepped towards Gandalf.

"Gandalf-"

"I am busy Aragorn. Speak quickly," the old man hissed out through gritted teeth, eyes still upon the doors.

"The shadow figure is upon us."

The ranger's words shocked Gandalf from his work.

"Do you feel it to be evil?"

"What else would watch our company and slink in the black?"

"I feel you may be right," Gandalf sighed, stroking his grey beard. "Do what you feel is right, Aragorn."

Aragorn bobbed his head and stalked back to Legolas.

"Take it down. It may be a scout."

The elf nodded prepped his bow once more.

"_Fly straight and true_," he whispered. Then he fired.

Seconds later, a soul shattering scream deafened the prince's ears. The cry echoed all throughout the valley. Then he heard a _thump_ as a body fell onto the rocky shore.

Legolas's eyes widened. He threw down his bow and quiver and ran forward. He couldn't hear Aragorn's cries of warning. Only the creature gasping for breath.

He recognized the cloak wrapped around the small form.

The velvet garb of Imladris.

The prince's heart seized.

Sliding to his knees, he wrapped his arms around the body. The creature shuddered as it tried to pull away.

"Hush now," Legolas lilted. Whoever this was still held strength in their body as they dealt several calculated blows to his chest and face.

Slowly, he turned the figure over. His arrow sat dead center the being's chest. The hood fell back.

The elf's heart stopped.

"Alanna?!"

* * *

**:D Teehee...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't have rights to the book... but I have rights to my OFC's life...**

* * *

"_Lady Alanna? Lord Elrond wishes to see you once more before you to depart_."

I looked up from where I was packing the last of my gear. My handmaiden, my friend, Nessa's eyes were cast downwards as she curtsied. An air of misery clung to her plain garb, following her like a shadow in the setting dusk. Smiling sadly, I glided across the brightly lit room. I reached down and placed a delicate finger beneath her chin. Her misty gaze met mine.

"_Must you go_?"

The corner of my mouth lifted. Her Sindarian was broken with emotion.

"You already know the answer to that." I grasped her hands in mine.

"And what if you do not come back? There are those who say-"

"You don't think you can get rid of me that easily, do you?" I joked, interrupting her accented common speech. I watched the poor girl as tears filled her eyes. "Oh Nessa..." I wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

"_Promise me_," she hiccupped, her words tightening my heart.

"I-"

"_Please..._?"

"_I promise, my friend_."

"_So this is farewell."_

I unlaced my arms from around her and wiped the tears that had fallen from her cheeks.

"There are no farewells. Speak as though you will see me when dawn breaks next morn."

More tears poured from her eyes.

"Until tomorrow morn."

I smiled.

"Until then."

I announced myself at Elrond's study with a tap upon the wooden door. Hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder, I opened the heavy doors as his voice beckoned me to enter. I watched as he stood from his chair. He sat behind his desk which was covered with a cacophony of papers and various jars filled with medicines.

"My Lord Elrond, you wished to speak with me?" I smiled kindly as he attempted to place his items in some semblance of order. Soon, he gave up, sensing a lost cause.

"Yes, indeed I did. Give me once moment..." and then he was rummaging through his things again. After several quiet moments, a successful cry emerged from the Lord of Imladris, taking me by surprise. He exited from behind his desk and approached me with one item in each hand. "I have some things for you-"

I stepped away from him, waving my hand in front of me, feeling awkward. "Honestly, you've done so much for me. And I really don't like presents-"

As I spoke, Elrond opened his left hand, revealing a gorgeous piece of jewelry that seemed to emit its own light. Twining leaves were encircled by Celtic swirling symbols, an ethereal stone in the center pulsed under my gaze.

"What is...?"

He stepped forward with a knowing smile. As he fastened the jewel upon my neck, he spoke softly. "This is something I should have given to you long ago. It resembles you, your life force, and the light of the Eldar."

"It is too much-" I stuttered, my hand at my throat. Somehow with it on, I felt more complete than I had in years.

Elrond didn't say anything more about it. From his other hand, he passed me a brown paper package. I slowly opened it, not knowing what I was about to receive. I gasped when my hand met a cool velvet material. Unfurling the material, I watched as the velvet rippled and flowed in the air. The color was a deep violet or indigo.

It was beautiful.

"Never before have others been clothed in the garb of Imladris. May It hide you from foes and remain in the shadows," his eyes darkened. "_They cannot know you are coming, Alanna. The fate of the fellowship cannot be disturbed. Not for any reason. Do you understand_?"

"What will happen if I change the future?"

"A change in any small thing will create a alternate path. Another solution. I cannot be sure what will come to pass if you do this... What I do know is that time will have to find a way to re-write itself. And the effects will rebound onto you. You must be untraceable, Alanna. No one must know you are guiding them." When he finished speaking, his eyes were far away. After a moment, he shook himself, as if to emerge from out of a trance and smiled down at me. My positive thoughts were beginning to waver, and it showed on my face.

"I just have one more thing to ask..."

"Yes, child?"

I took a breath. "Why did I feel as though my life was ending when Legolas left? I've always been single, then suddenly this guy comes around and I'm falling all over him! I felt like that annoying ass girl from the books with the vampire dude... Never mind. But it was almost as though as soon as I came to Imladris, I started to change."

During my question, Elrond's brow creased in confusion. I guess he didn't know of terrible teen romance novels.

_There is a god..._

"I cannot say what happened with the prince, only that you must speak with him yourself. As for Imladris... it did not change you, child. Something inside you shifted."

I paused. "The Savior? The original one?"

He nodded.

"Two thousand years ago, the Savior lived near Imladris. He left a stamp... or a residual energy. When you felt that energy, he awoke from his resting inside your mind and began influencing you-"

"What?!" My eyes went wide.

The Lord of Imladris chuckled.

"I do not believe there was malicious intent, child. He was attempting to make your transition as seamless as possible." Elrond reasoned.

I arched a brow at the ridiculous situation but decided to swallow my words.

"Now is the time for departing. I cannot say whether it will be the same if you return. Most of my people are sailing across the sea. We have ignored the call of the gulls for too long." As he spoke, he fastened the cloak around my shoulders and walked us towards the front gates. I could see a black regal looking horse saddled, and prepared for me to ride.

"That is Fëawen Telemmaitë. She will carry you with swift feet across Middle Earth."

This felt strangely akin to a goodbye.

"You'll still be here, won't you? When all is over?"

"I will only sail when I am sure the ring is destroyed. Do not worry yourself, child."

Once we reached the gates, he pulled me into a swift embrace. I couldn't help the sad smile that returned to my face.

"Swear an oath to me that you will not change anything. Even if it means your life?"

"I promise."

* * *

It took a week and a half for Fëawen and I to catch up with the Fellowship. I gracefully dismounted Fëawen. I unlatched my pack from her saddle. Pressing a kiss to her nose, I told her to go back home. There was no way I would be able to follow the company on horseback. It was night and I could see their small fire through the thick foliage. They were cooking supper. My stomach grumbled at the scent of meat and broth. I sighed and climbed a large tree. Settling myself on a thick branch, I watched the joyful antics of the hobbits. Pippin was trying to sneak more broth than the others. Sam quickly saw him and swatted him on the head.

"But I'm hungry!"

"So is everyone here, Peregrin. Wait your turn. When we are all finished, we may go back for seconds." Gandalf, ever the voice of reason made me chuckle.

Suddenly, I saw a face turn towards my hiding place. My heart ached painfully.

_Legolas_.

His youthful face glowed in the light of the fire. The stiff wind caught his flaxen hair and blew it across his face. The moment it took for his to brush it away, I was able to conceal myself better in the shadows. My heart pounded rapidly.

"_Legolas? What do you see?_" Aragorn stepped forward, clasping his hand to his friend's shoulder.

"A shadow. It slithers in the night, hiding in the darkness," the elf prince responded, his voice troubled.

I gasped quietly, affronted. I did not _slither_.

Legolas's gaze pierced my hiding place. My breathing was shallow.

_Goddamned elves and their hearing._

"Keep an eye on it. Shoot if it gets too close."

My eyes widened. I would have to be more careful.

When the Fellowship crossed over the mountain, I had to take the long way around. There was no way, no matter how stealthy you are, that you could remain concealed when surrounded with white. I had twice the ground to cover, and little to no time to do it in. For two days I ran through the forest at the base of the mountain with no food or rest.

I was eternally thankful to the soft leather boots and clothes Nessa had provided me. The thick shirt kept me surprisingly temperate when I needed it. My black leggings fit over my slim legs like a second skin and stretched like a dream.

Finally as the sun began to set on the second day, I reached a outcropping of rock above a dipping valley.

I could see the Fellowship. The small hobbits were laying on the ground, packs and all. Gimli and Boromir had begun making camp. Legolas...

Was staring right at me. Aragorn made his way to the elf prince and placed a hand on his tense shoulder. The elf jumped.

"_What troubles you_?"

I swallowed my heart, as it pounded high in my throat.

"_A shadow. Without a body casting it. It has followed our steps for days._"

"_We must tell Gandalf-_"

"Tell me what?"

They turned to face the wizard, giving me enough time to hide.

"Something follows the company. We know not what it is. Legolas's elf eyes cannot glimpse the figure."

"We are not safe here. The sun has not yet fallen. We will push to the Walls of Moria. Be ready to move in five minutes."

"Gandalf are you _serious_?"

"I think he is, Pip,"

I swore at my lack of stealth skills.

It was hours before they stopped again and I trailed as far as I could behind them without losing them altogether. I could still feel Legolas's piercing blue gaze on me. I shivered. And It had nothing to do with the night's chill.

"_The shadow. It's closer than ever before. I do not like this, Aragorn._"

"_Neither do I._"

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed!" Gimli stated joyfully, breaking the friend's tense conversation.

The hobbits groaned.

"What's wrong Pip?"

"I'm hungry."

I couldn't help the unladylike snort of humor that escaped me.

It took hours for the Gandalf to find the doors and attempt to solve the riddle of passage. I had begun to pace. I had tuned out the meaningless conversations and was consumed by my own thoughts.

_I wondered if there was any way I would able to get back home. Did I even want to go back_? It was the same internal debate that had filled my mind for the past month now. The other was: _Does Legolas still want me_?

This last thought was interrupted when I heard the _twang _of a bow string.

A piercing scream echoed throughout the valley.

_Who the hell is screaming? God, such idiots-_

I gasped for breath. What was happening? My chest felt significantly tighter.

I looked down. The deadly shaft of an arrow was embedded in the center of my torso. I reached down, only to feel a warm, thick liquid-

The scream... was me . . .

Blood bubbled in my lungs. I fell to the ground in a heap. I tried to breath...

Why was the world moving so slowly..?

I felt rough stones against my exposed skin.

I heard pounding footsteps. They beat against the earth ferociously.

There was blood everywhere. Black spots filled my vision.

I was so cold...

Suddenly, there were warm arms around me. I struggled.

"Hush now."

With the last of my strength, I punched my attacker in the face and chest.

Strong hands captured my wrists and pulled them above my head. I was being turned over.

My hood came away from my face for the first time in weeks.

"Alanna?!"

A cough seized me. I felt a trail of blood leave my mouth.

The arms shook me gently. A pained cry left my throat.

My eyes were so unfocused . . . I couldn't see anything-

"Alanna!"

My eyes focused momentarily. I blinked.

"Leg...Legolas-"

"Do not try to speak. Just breath. Gandalf! Aragorn! Help me!"

I looked down. My necklace peaked from underneath my velvet cloak.

The light was fading...

_It resembles you, your life force, and the light of the Eldar._

_Swear an oath to me that you will not change anything. Even if it means your life._

"I... p-promise..." I whispered

I watched the world go by, no longer able to hear any sound. Legolas's eyes filled with fear as he tried to help me.

My eyes became unfocused once more.

And then the darkness bound me.

* * *

**:D Well... there you go. Please don't kill me.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Well hello my impatient friends! Here's a new chapter just for you ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own Alanna and her plontline.**

* * *

**_Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping._**

_**What can you see on the horizon?**_

_**Why do the white gulls call?**_

_**Across the sea, a pale moon rises.**_

_**The ships have come, to carry you home-**_

_**and all will turn to silver glass...**_

_**a light on the water all souls pass...**_

_**-Into the West, Annie Lennox**_

* * *

It was so dark. Like an eerie midnight with the absence of stars above. No sound could be heard from all around.

My body was frigid as if infested by an icy parasite. Frosted tendrils snaked out from the center of my chest and into my limbs. Breath wouldn't come. Ears deafened by silence- body numb without warmth. Without a beating heart, the body would shut down.

_I am frightened. _

There was no body below holding onto the consciousness that remained . No arms, torso, or legs. Only the black abyss leading to the terrifying unknown.

_I am frightened. _

I was falling. Through darkness, through time, I was falling.

Then I saw a small light. It beckoned me forward, calling.

"_I-I am frightened._" My voice was young and filled with dread. A beautiful woman with violet eyes emerged from the light and crouched before me.

"_As are all great warriors, before the end," _the woman lilted. Her voice was so lovely... I sighed contentedly, comforted at the sight of her smile.

"_And this is my time? My end?_"

I gazed up at the ethereal woman as she nodded gently. "_All things must come to an end, my child_." Her raven hued hair floated about her alabaster skin tantalizingly.

"_Why? Why would I be brought here, just to die?_"

The pale beauty smiled forlornly once more. "_Some questions are better left unknown, child. For not all answers are simple._"

"_What if I'm not ready to go with you?_"

"_Not all choices are easy to make, even if they are correct."_

The woman reached out a hand, requesting silently for me to follow her. The light grew, advancing towards us.

"_It's time, daughter of mine. Your father and I have been waiting so long for you._"

I stumbled back, my feet finally beneath me once more. "_What?_"

A crystalline tear fell from her violet eye and inched its way down her cheek. Her breath was filled with emotion. "_We have wept every day since you were taken from us. We are so sorry for the pain you've been dealt..._"

"_Why did you not come for me?_" I whispered. All those years... in the foster system, the orphanage...

The woman tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear, revealing its pointed tip. "_We were slain protecting you, my love. Only in the afterlife- on the white shores can we truly be reunited. But we have always been with you. And we will be, until the very end._"

"_Who took me from you?_"

"_My love, we have not the time... We must go._"

"_Make the time,_" I hissed, with more venom than I'd intended. The woman's arm dropped dejectedly to her side, her smile marred by grief.

"_Your coming has been prophesized for millennia. You are the last surviving heir of the Savior. His blood runs through your veins. We knew the day would come, and you would be taken for a cause much greater than our own._"

I growled in frustration and ran a hand trough my hair violently. "_Don't I get a say? Or does the prophesy say something of that as well?_"

"_There is always a say, even when we are so close to the Valar._"

Silence fell. I stared imploringly up at her fair features. "_Send me back._"

The woman's face was filled with shock. "_I do not hold that kind of power-_"

"_One day. I must say goodbye to my friends. Give me just one week._"

"_I can't-_"

"_Please._"

"_What of your father and I? Is it not our time to spend with our lost child?_"

"_Just one day. Please-_"

"_Alanna-_"

"_Mother... Please._"

Tears misted the woman's eyes. "_You will have your final days. Use them well, for you will not return._"

Then the darkness descended once more.

* * *

_"Fly straight and true," Legolas whispered. Then he fired._

_Seconds later, a soul shattering scream deafened the prince's ears. The cry echoed all throughout the valley. Then he heard a thump as a body fell onto the rocky shore._

_Legolas's eyes widened. He threw down his bow and quiver and ran forward. He couldn't hear Aragorn's cries of warning. Only the creature gasping for breath._

_He recognized the cloak wrapped around the small form. _

_The velvet garb of Imladris. _

_The prince's heart seized. _

_Sliding to his knees, he wrapped his arms around the body. The creature shuddered as it tried to pull away. _

_"Hush now," Legolas lilted. Whoever this was still held strength in their body as they dealt several calculated blows to his chest and face._

_Slowly, he turned the figure over. His arrow sat dead center the being's chest. The hood fell back._

_The elf's heart stopped. _

_"Alanna?!" _

_The beautiful woman coughed heavily, bright scarlet misted from her mouth. A drop of the blood trailed from her mouth. The prince shook her as she weaved in and out of unconsciousness. She let out a pained cry. Her violet eyes unfocused, gazing blindly past the elf above her._

_"Alanna!"_

_Her eyes met his. _

_"Leg...Legolas-" Her breath left her in a wheeze. _

_"Do not try to speak. Just breathe. Gandalf! Aragorn! Help me!" He attempted to sound calm, but he was filled with terror. One of the only things he truly cared for, after all his long years... His keen eyes followed hers. An elvish pendant. The brilliantly lit jewel at her throat began to dim. Life was leaving her. _

_"Aragorn! Gandalf!" He barely heard their heavy footfalls as they ran to his side. _

_"I... p-promise..." The woman whispered, as if in response to something he had said. It scared him more than anything. The prince grasped her hand in his. She was frozen. _

Her eyes unfocused, this time glazing over. No matter how much he tried, the elf knew she would not wake again. His heart ached painfully as he wrapped her limp body in his arms, holding her close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." He rocked them back and forth.

Gandalf finally came to the elf's side. He ran a hand over the woman, eyes closed. "She is gone."

Legolas did not reply, throat closed off with emotion. Tears flowed from his bright blue eyes. The prince buried his face into Alanna's raven hued locks, resting against the hollow of her delicate throat. She still smelled of vanilla and honey.

The vibrant beauty... she was so cold.

"_There is nothing you can do, Legolas. Her soul is now in the hands of the Valar_." Aragorn placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

The elf ignored the words. Reaching down, he pulled the arrow from her heart as tenderly as he could. The sound of squelching blood and flesh from the woman made Legolas nauseous. Ripping fabric from her cloak, he wrapped the wound methodically, despite the looks the Fellowship sent his way. He closed her unseeing eyes and carried her body to the rest of the group. Her head lolled over his strong arm, waves of dark hair brushing the ground. The hobbits were sobbing quietly and the sight of the woman so close made them even more distraught. The elvish prince sat on a flat rock and held her until night fell.

Gandalf and Frodo finally managed to open the doors of Moria, working out that the words were actually a riddle.

"What's the elvish word for 'friend'?"

"Mellon."

The stone doors slowly swung open with a thundering rumble. The Fellowship entered. Gandalf placed a rough-hewn crystal onto the gnarled roots topping his staff. The hobbits padded through the doors after an excited Gimli, and were followed by the remainder of the group, Aragorn entering last. He couldn't help the suspicious glare that he sent at the water.

Moonlight flooded into a shadowy rock chamber. Led by Gandalf, hat and staff in hand, they moved towards the inky blackness at the far end of the chamber.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin," he grinned, not paying attention to the disturbed looks sent his way. How could anyone still smile when a friend had been killed?

Gandalf brought his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal as though to kindled the rock into light. It glows, as though from some inner strength. With its light glimmering like stars in his eyes, Gandalf leaned the staff towards the dark halls ahead, throwing into relief dirty, broken stairs and columns, upon which were tumbled many dark forms...

"-And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Boromir gazed about. "This is no mine, it's a tomb."

The light revealed rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room. A strangled cry echoed through the grand hall.

"No. No!"

Legolas pulled an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, the dead body of Alanna still in his arms.

"Goblins," he spat. It was the first word he'd spoken.

Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords at the revelation.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir hissed.

The four Hobbits are backed towards the door. They were frantic to escape the darkness.

Boromir's voice echoed through the hall once more. "Now- get out of here, get out!"

The company started for the door. Suddenly, a tentacle from the depths of the water inched forward purposefully and wrapped itself around Frodo's ankle, dragging him back.

"Help!"

"Strider!" Sam called, hacking at the tentacle with his small sword.

"Aragorn!"

The hobbits clutched at Frodo, attempting to keep him away from the water as the tentacles wrapped around him. The watching creature at the gate finally released Frodo. Suddenly, many more slithering arms came charging from the black water, slapping the other hobbits aside and grabbed Frodo around the leg. All of a sudden, he is over the water and being tossed through the air.

"Frodo!"

Before running forward, Aragorn tried pulling the dead woman from Legolas's arms. "_We require your skill, my friend. Now!_"

The elf gazed at him blindly.

"She's dead, Legolas..."

The battle slowed all around them.

"... Let her go."

Finally, it was if something clicked for the elf. His eyes cleared slightly and he quickly placed Alanna onto a nearby rock. Legolas ran out onto the shore, snatched up his bow and quiver from the rocks nearby and began shooting. His arrow pierces a three-pronged tentacle wrapping itself over Frodo's face.

"Strider!" Frodo cried.

Boromir and Aragorn rushed into the water with their swords to attack the beast. It flung Frodo wildly through the air. Despite the Fellowship's efforts, the hobbit was lowered towards the monster's gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face akin to some ancient kraken with wild, old eyes glistening fish-like from its head. Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo, causing him to fall into Boromir's arms.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf roared.

Boromir's eyes met the elf's. "Legolas!"

The men were retreating. The Steward's son ran for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoiled a hand-like appendage, snaking after them.

The elf prince took aim carefully and shot the arrow directly into the beast's eye, making it recoil with a mighty roar.

"Run!"

As the Fellowship raced into Moria, Legolas sprinted to the body of Alanna. Taking her into his arms, he made his way after the group. The sea creature reached out moments after they entered, and slammed the gates shut. Slabs of rocks rained down from the cavernous roof as the passageway collapsed, crumbling all around. The Fellowship glanced back in fear, all rays of moonlight becoming nonexistent.

Darkness descended. Silence echoed. The company's gasps and heavy breathing echoed in the inky blackness.

"We now have but one choice..." Light appeared once more from Gandalf's staff. He knocked it on the floor and the glow shone all about, showing the startled and frightened faces of the Fellowship. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

* * *

**Well there you go! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15: A Bridge in the Distance

**WARNING: I cried writing this. So go get some tissues, grab a really good buddy who's gonna let you cry all over their shirt, and wrap yourself up in some comfy blankets. This chapter's going to be rough. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Alanna.**

* * *

**_A Bridge in the Distance_**

**_There's a bridge far off in the distance,_**  
**_That crosses from shore to shore,_**  
**_It leads across the rough waters_**  
**_And brings us to life evermore._**

**_We weep when our loved ones cross it;_**  
**_Our vision is clouded with tears,_**  
**_And life seems dismal and dark then,_**  
**_Filled only with sadness and fears._**

**_Yet, if we could but see their faces,_**  
**_As they move from shore to shore,_**  
**_We'd know that they rejoice, then,_**  
**_With loved ones forever more._**

**_Yes, life holds a whispered secret,_**  
**_For we'll see them once again_**  
**_And glimpse the love in their faces_**  
**_As they hold us and welcome us in._**

**_There's a bridge far off in the distance,_**  
**_That crosses from shore to shore,_**  
**_It leads across the rough waters_**  
**_And brings us to life evermore._**

**-_Cindy Lynn_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Bridge in the Distance**

The Fellowship stumbled up the broad stone steps at the entrance to the Mines of Moria. Shadows and silhouettes of the decaying skeletal remains darkened the walls, framing their descent father into darkness. The grizzly scene was punctuated with scattered axes of the dwarves and goblin arrows embedded within the corpses. The only light to be seen was that of the Grey Wizard's staff- the company made sure not to fall behind. As if being outside of the light's glow would subject the stragglers to all the evils within the mines.

Gandalf was the first to speak. Even his hissed whispers rebounding off the dilapidated stone. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The Ring bearer looked all about, now wondering if he'd made the correct choice in Moria. With the stink of death in the air, he glanced back at Alanna. Perhaps if he'd chosen a different path, she would still have her life.

He was pulled from his dark musing when Gandalf ran his hand upon a rock with a dark, silvery veins running through it.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold...or jewels..." The wizard explained, tilting his lit staff down towards the pit. "…but Mithril." The light illuminated the Fellowship's faces, and they stare in awe at what is below them.

A vast, seemingly endless rock wall dropped into the depths below. Row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused, disappeared into the mining shafts below. Merry leaned forward, attempting to have a better look. Pippin put a warning hand in front of him. Frodo stared down until the light faded, the vision of a forgotten realm gone.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him..." Gandalf continued.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli stuttered in awe.

"Yes! I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire." The hobbits swallowed, finding it hard to believe that a shirt could have so much value.

Legolas was the only individual not listening to the playful words of the group. His chest was so very tight. It was unnatural for an elf to be underground. Especially inside a mine filled with so much death and destruction. In his arms, he was still cradling the limp body of Alanna. Her head rolled lifelessly on his shoulder. The sight made him almost purge the contents of his stomach.

He had done this. He had shot her; hadn't so much as thought twice about it.

He'd taken life away from the one being he'd sworn to protect at any cost. Even if he had to break her heart to do it.

He _murdered_ her.

The prince's features hardened. His heart seized.

"_It wasn't supposed to be like this_," Legolas whispered, placing a shaking kiss upon the woman's brow. Her skin was so cold. The elf felt a hand on his tense shoulder.

"She has passed. She's in peace." Aragorn sighed, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. Legolas looked back.

"I did this, Aragorn. It was my arrow that struck her down-"

"It was a mistake. We all thought she was a scout. It wasn't just you. We all feel sorrow in our hearts for the fair Alanna."

The prince paused, looking down at the dank stone. "_Am I evil, my friend_?"

Aragorn pulled the elf to a stop. "Never ask that again. You were protecting the Fellowship. Frodo."

The man watched as tears pooled in Legolas's eyes- more emotion than he'd ever seen from his friend. "I was going to ask if she would be bound to me; become my betrothed. I was going to ask when we returned from our journey."

The ranger's eyes widened at the words. "Legolas..."

"-I know it was too soon to think of betrothal, but I believe I could've loved her for the remainder of my days, until I sailed," he whispered, the tears in his eyes finally overflowing. They rolled down his pale face and off his jaw as he looked down at Alanna's body. "She did not only have beauty surpassing that of the Lady Galadriel. Alanna was clever and a strong warrior. She could make me laugh..."

"You loved her," Aragorn stated.

The elf stopped. "I-I did. I still do."

"That's why you broke her heart. You needed her to be safe- away from the war."

"I had to know she would be cared for in Imladris. That she'd be protected while I was gone. It would be easier to simply reconcile with her, then fade if she passed." Legolas pressed his lips to the woman's forehead once more. His brow creased. "Aragorn. Her skin..."

The ranger felt her skin, wide eyes meeting the elf's. "A fever-"

"Gandalf... Gandalf, wait! Alanna-"

Then the woman sucked in a breath, chest heaving. Her lavender eyes shot open. She cried out softly. The wizard ran to the prince's side. He closed his eyes and ran his staff above the woman's body.

"I-I'm so c-c-cold..." The woman's dry throat rasped her words. Her teeth chattered- her body seized with pain. "Legolas! It hurts..."

"Alanna, love, I'm here," Legolas whispered. He pressed his lips to her burning cheek. "I am so sorry."

The Fellowship crowded around the woman, still in the elf's arms. Sam was the first to remove his coat and place it around her. Alanna cowered into the prince's body heat, as if trying to get closer to the sun. Her face turned into his chest, hiding it away from the horde.

"Let the lassie breathe. Give her space," Gimli grumbled out, ushering the small hobbits away. Boromir helped, sending a wary glare in the woman's direction.

Gandalf stepped back. "This is powerful magic. We will speak to her later. Let her rest. We cannot sit and converse in an area so open."

It was so cold.

So very cold.

Then the pain started. Like a blooming rosebud in spring, it began slowly.

Then it began to spread.

Like the day I was rescued in the forest from the glade, I felt as though I were drowning. There was no up or down. Only dizzying oblivion.

My consciousness finally slipped back into its frail shell of a body. Then, air filled my lungs. I gasped for breath, eyes shooting open. My chest... Everything hurt so much. "I-I'm so c-c-cold... Legolas! It hurts..." My eyes couldn't focus on anything around me. Where was he? Where was Legolas?

"Alanna, love, I'm here. I am so sorry..."

I knew that voice. He... sounded so scared. I burrowed into the heated arms wrapped around me. The adjustment unbelievably pained my chest. A whimper fell from my chattering lips.

My head throbbed as various members of the fellowship spoke. I lost time when the walking began again. The excruciating pain made me dip in and out of consciousness.

"_I-I am frightened."_

"_As are all great warriors, before the end." _

"_And this is my time? My end?_"

"_All things must come to an end, my child_."

"_Not all choices are easy to make, even if they are correct."_

"_We have wept every day since you were taken from us. We are so sorry for the pain you've been dealt..._"

"_Why did you not come for me?_"

"_We were slain protecting you, my love. Only in the afterlife- on the white shores can we truly be reunited. But we have always been with you. And we will be, until the very end._"

Until the very end.

I opened my eyes. I was laying upon a cool stone floor, still wrapped in comfortingly warm arms, my head cradled in a lap.

"-_You came back to me. The Valar graced us with more time together_." Legolas's voice lilted softly, breath fanning across face. I shivered. Then pain engulfed me.

"Y-you... shot me," I breathed out, staring into the his eyes. The color of a bright summer sky, void of all clouds.

"And I died a thousand deaths because of it. We thought you were a scout."

I chuckled, but was seized with bouts of pain. "I thought you were just unhappy to see me," I breathed out. Legolas's body became rigid.

"It is the gravest mistake I have ever made, my love."

I paused when I heard the words leave his lips. "Why do you call me that? You left-"

"To keep you safe. I couldn't lose you..."

I blinked slowly. "That's selfish."

His forehead lowered to mine. "I know. Evil is beginning to consume me."

"You're acting human, not evil." I rolled my eyes. It seemed as though it was the only action that didn't hurt or take much effort.

"I am not accustomed to feeling so... helpless. I have never felt such an overwhelming need to protect someone so close to my heart." I blushed. "Do you think... you may be able to forgive me in the future?"

"I don't have much time left, Legolas. I'd rather not spend it angry at you," I whispered before gulping air into my lungs.

The elf's features were filled with sorrow. "What do your words mean? Are you not coming back to us?"

I shook my head slightly. "Only for a short while. To say goodbye."

Through the night, Legolas held me close to him. He told me stories of his home and the forest, trying to lift my heart. The members of the Fellowship came to by in waves.

First to come by was Merry and Pippin who offered some of their Longbottom Leaf. I declined graciously, even though they protested that it was the best in the Shire.

Gimli came next, awkwardly patting my hand and swatting Legolas upside the head.

"That was a terrible thing ya did laddie, takin' away such a beautiful gem."

The Prince flushed.

Boromir did not say anything, but knelt by my side, picked up my limp hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. I could feel Legolas become rigid beneath me. I lightly ran my fingers over the veins in his forearm, causing the muscles to ripple and tighten. He finally leant back and sighed after sending a final glare at the man's form as he retreated back into the shadows.

Aragorn and Sam sat with us next.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do, Miss Alanna? Maybe I could cook you up some nice soup...?" Sam implored, holding my hand in his.

I couldn't help but smile softly. "No thank you, Sam. I figure any sort of fire would attract the attention of our enemies." He nodded sheepishly.

"Do you know how much time you have left?" Aragorn asked kindly.

"A couple of days at the most. My parents are waiting for me to join them..."

Gandalf came into view as I said this. "You saw to your parents?" I nodded. "It is a dangerous thing to meddle with the veil between the living and the dead..." the wizard mumbled, eyes far away.

"The Valar granted me these last days of farewell before I join my parents. I'd rather not use them to speculate."

Gandalf took in the pleading look on my face and nodded slowly. "Very well, my dear." Then he left.

Last, was Frodo. He shifted from foot to foot. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, gazing down at his feet.

"I've been better."

I felt so weak-

"Alanna? May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

He paused. "What is it like?"

I knew immediately what he was asking. "It's dark. And cold-"

"Is that all?" he interrupted.

"- then someone meets you. Someone you've missed for so long. And they ask if you're ready to come with them."

"It sounds scary."

I smiled, reaching a tired hand out for him. The hobbit knelt down next to me and grasped my outstretched hand. "It is scary at the beginning. But then it's quicker than falling asleep."

Frodo tightened his grip on my hand. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

From his place, Gandalf looked over at the small hobbit. "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Frodo and the wizard gazed at one another for a long moment before the old man's head shot up. "Oh! It's that way."

Merry stood. "He's remembered!"

Legolas picked me up as gently as possible as the Fellowship gathered their packs. I winced, the pain spreading through my limbs.

Gandalf placed his hat upon his head. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He moved towards the entrance to the tunnel. The group followed quickly. The wizard rested a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." The old wizard leaned upon his walking stick, breathing heavily.

Before long, the Fellowship came to a more open space. Broken ornate columns were laying all about where they had tumbled across the floor.

Gandalf lifted his staff. "Let me risk a little more light." At his words, the staff illuminated the sight of a grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye could see. The Fellowship gasped. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

The dark halls were edged with silver light from the wizard's staff, shivering in a light not seen for years to grace their stones.

Sam whistled. "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake."

Fellowship walked forward through the hall, peering around a column. Gimli saw a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber where corpses were scattered about. The Dwarf gave a distraught cry before running off.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted.

Gimli paid the wizard no heed as he ran to the chamber.

The stench of decaying flesh and dank stone overwhelmed my senses. I coughed heavily as the company followed the dwarf. He was kneeling in front of a crypt in the center of the room, illuminated by a single shaft of light coming through a high opening in the stone. Gandalf advanced as the dwarf cried out.

"No... no... No!" He began to sob. Boromir moved forward and placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder. Gandalf ran his fingers over the stone, translating the runes as he read. ""Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gimli's howls bounced off the walls. As Gandalf turned, he gave his staff and hat to Pippin. Bending down, he extracted a large book from the grasp of ghastly skeleton not unkindly. It was a strange sight to behold. He opens it and cleared the dirt and dust from its pages.

I noticed Gimli begin chanting softly.

I could feel Legolas's chest rumble as he spoke to Aragorn. "We must move on, we cannot linger!"

Then Gandalf began reading. "They have taken the bridge…and the second hall." The Fellowship stopped and immediately turned at the wizard's words."We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." I noticed Pippin as he began backing away, Gandalf's hat and staff still in hand. "Drums...drums…in the deep." The wizard looked up slowly and turned the smudged, bloodstained page. "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming."

I watched as Pippin noticed a corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. "Pippin don't..." I whispered tiredly. He looked back at me momentarily before reaching out and touching the arrow lightly. The arrowhead broke off from the rest of the corpse, causing the skull to tumble into the well, followed by the rest of the body. Then a heavy chain and bucket went over the side. It dropped far below, its noise echoing throughout the hall. The hobbit winced at each wave of noise. Then silence descended.

Gandalf slammed the book shut, striding forward angrily. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"Gandalf!" I cried out, not believing the incredibly harsh words that had just fallen from his lips. He didn't even spare her a glance as he ripped his staff and hat from the hobbit's hands. Just then, a faint drumming echoed from deep below, building with volume. Fear slithered like black tar into everyone's hearts.

"Frodo!" Sam cried out, gesturing the hobbit's sword, which was glowing a vibrant blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted. My heart thumped wildly in my chest.

"Legolas, you need to help them fight. Just, place me down and leave me a sword. I'll be fine."

The elf looked down at me, eyes searching my face. "I can't do that, love. I can't lose you..."

"Protect the ringbearer. At any cost; protect Frodo." He started to refuse, but I placed a delicate finger on his lips, quieting him. "For me."

His brow creased.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called anxiously.

The prince laid me down in a dark corner, propping me up against the wall. The elf pulled out one of his intricate long knives and placed it in my hands. "I'll be coming back for that."

"Not for me? But the knife?"

His blonde hair fell over his shoulders as he knelt down to face me. I looked up at him questioningly. He placed a large hand behind my head, lacing his slim fingers in my hair. Then he swooped in, cradling my face. Our lips met, and for that one moment, it was only us. His lips moved passionately against mine, his sweet taste invading my senses. I gasped as he bit my bottom lip gently.

"Legolas! We need you now!" Aragorn shouted once more.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered against my mouth, his hot breath on my lips. He pressed his soft mouth against mine once more before running off to help barricade the door. I sighed out in frustration.

Boromir went to the door, looking out of a small opening. Suddenly, arrows embedded in the door, making the man jump back.

Aragorn waved the hobbits back. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" He ran to Boromir and helped him to close the doors. Then a deep roar sounded through the hall.

Boromir pressed his back against the door. "They have a cave troll," he drawled.

Legolas tossed weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. The Fellowship began to draw their weapons. Gimli leaped atop Balin's tomb and brandished his axe with a mighty roar.

**"**Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

Breath shuddered through my lungs as Orcs began breaking the door down. The Orcs skin was a sickly green color, with hideously twisted faces. They let out unbearable screeches, making me reflexively tighten my hold on the elvish long knife. Legolas and Aragorn shot at them through the holes in the door. The wooden door finally crashed down from the weight of the Orcs.

The battle had begun.

The cave troll smashed through the doorway. Legolas shot him, making the furious creature growl. Sam looks up, sees the troll swinging his mace down at him, and runs under the troll's legs. The troll swung twice at Gimli, hitting the tomb first, then an Orc. The dwarf leaped off the crypt, swinging his axe wildly.

Sam was swinging a skillet wildly, miraculously managing to take out several enemies. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

An Orc stumbled towards my hiding spot. His pupils were just slits, and his head swiveled disturbingly as he sniffed the air. I tried to lift the weapon, but my arms were too heavy. "A Wo-man. And all alone! I will skin you and eat your flesh. While you scream, I'll ravage your body-" I screamed out as the Orc reached out with his wicked knife and dug into the wound in my chest, twisting it inside the hole. My blood coated his knife. His black tongue slithered over the metal. He smirked, licking his lips clean. Then he cackled manically. "-You'll probably even enjoy it-" His words were cut off. Suddenly it's head was no longer attached to its body.

The body fell to a heap at my feet. Above me, looking all the parts of a glorious warrior, was Legolas. He wiped droplets of black blood from his jaw, smearing it across his pale skin. "Are you alright?" He asked distractedly as he fought off another enemy. I nodded, hastily waving him off.

The troll swung his chain at Legolas, who avoided it until the troll wrapped it around a pillar. The elf stamped the chain tight and then ran along it onto the troll's head. He shot the troll with an arrow, holding tight as the monster attempted to buck him off. He jumped off gracefully, landing lightly on the ground.

The troll continued to seek out Frodo. The hobbit attempted to evade its searches by hiding around a towering pillar. I crawled along the ground, wounded chest scraping along the stone floor. My blood trailed behind me. I looked up just as the troll found the ringbearer and grabbed him. Frodo fell on his back near me in the corner. I reached out for him, stretching. Our fingers touched momentarily before the troll lifted and dragged Frodo away. His screams filled the air.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo stabbed the troll's hand with Sting, making him drop him to the ground.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried before letting out a roar.

The man grabbed a spear from the floor and stabbed the troll with it. The troll, infuriated, hit Aragorn and sent him flying across the room. He collapsed onto the floor. Frodo raced after him and tried to rouse him, but was unconscious. Frodo began running, but the troll blocked his path throwing the hobbit back. The troll took aim and stabbed Frodo in the chest.

He cried out in pain.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Sam yelled, running to him. The ringbearer crumbled to the floor.

Everyone fought fiercely after they saw the hobbit fall. My vision blurred with sorrow and overwhelming pain.

"Oh no!" I could hear Aragorn howl in grief.

I rolled onto my back, gasping for air. The knife had twisted directly into her heart, where Legolas's arrow had only pierced.

I couldn't see. My tears blurred my surroundings. All I could hear was my heart beating shallowly in my ears. Then I heard a voice.

"Where is Alanna? Has anyone seen her?"

"Legolas..." I breathed.

"She tried to help me," Frodo stated.

The footsteps came closer.

"No!" Legolas ran to my side, lifting me into his arms. His elvish knife fell from my grip, clattering on the ground. "I shouldn't have left you."

"I-I'm alright. It's just a scratch," I whispered, trying to force my eyes to focus. I could hear more cries of Orcs approaching. "We... have to leave..."

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf ordered.

The Fellowship ran out the rear door of the chamber, closely pursued by an army of orcs. Other orcs jumped out from the floor or crawled from the ceiling and down the pillars like spiders. They were everywhere. The company drew their weapons. Just then, a fiery light appeared at the end of the grand hall. Then there was a thunderous growl. The orcs fled, scampering back into the darkness.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf turned to face them. "A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Everything was a blur of darkness. Legolas tried his best not to jostle me, but the pain was agonizing. Then I saw something. A light far above. Then a voice came, wrapping its warmth around me.

_My darling. It is almost time. _

"Mother..." I reached up, towards her. Her beautiful features smiled softly at me. Then Legolas's face leant down, blocking my sight of her.

"Not yet, my love. Please don't leave me. We are almost out. Just a little longer. We can take you to Lothlorien. Can't you see the light now-?"

"Yes, I can see it. And it's beautiful..."

Legolas looked off in alarm. "Gandalf, she's fading!"

"Pass her to me." Was all the wizard replied. He took my weight somehow, despite his age. I could feel the warmth of his staff pass over me. An arrow whizzed by, narrowly missing Gandalf. Legolas started shooting back.

And then we jumped over the empty chasm within the staircase.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf barked. He ran on, me still in his arms. Legolas and the men were shooting volleys of arrows at the Orcs.

_My darling..._

I reached up to her. She was so close now...

Then I could feel flames licking my flesh. Gandalf stopped running and turned.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" I could hear Frodo...

"Alanna! No! Gandalf pass her to me!" Legolas cried. My head lolled back unable to fight the shadows closing in on me. I could see the elf prince being restrained by Aragorn. I smiled, my chin wavering. A blazing light radiated from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the entire bridge.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!"

The flames were all around us. I cried out in pain. "Gandalf..."

"Go back to the shadow!" The wizard continued.

The Balrog brandished a flaming whip, and lashed it about, threateningly.

"YOU... SHALL NOT... PASS!"

Gandalf struck his staff upon the stone of the bridge. As the Balrog stepped forward, the bridge collapsed from under it. The demon plunged backward into the black abyss. Gandalf leaned upon his staff in exhaustion as he hoisted me closer to him. We watched the Balrog fall for several moments before he turned back to the others. I looked into the wizards light eyes. He looked down at me. I smiled pleasantly. Then, we were being dragged backwards. I screamed in pain as I rolled out of Gandalf's arms and to the side of the bridge. With the last of my strength, I grasped onto the crumbling stone. Beside me, Gandalf scrambled to pull himself up. I watched his strength run out.

He struggles ceased.

"Gandalf! Alanna!"

"Alanna hold on!"

A final look passed between the two of us as we listened to the Fellowship.

"I will see you on the other side," he whispered smiling over at me. A single tear rolled down my face. He looked back at the remainder of the fellowship.

"Fly you fools."

Then the wizard was gone.

My grip loosened slightly, only one hand gripping the stone.

"Let me go!" Legolas bellowed. "Alanna!"

My fingertips slid across the stone...

_My darling, it's time. Let go._

_Let go_...

And then a strong hand gripped my wrist.

I looked up.

Legolas.

His beautiful face was shining with fear. "I've got you, my love, hold onto me."

_It is time. _

"Only in the afterlife- on the white shores can we truly be reunited. I will always be with you. I will be with you. Until the very end_._"

"No. Alanna!" I let go of his hand. His fingers tried to find purchase. "Please, don't leave me."

I smiled up at him, taking in his beauty.

"Until the very end, my love. Until the very end."

I watched as glistening tears rolled down his face. His grip slipped, just for a moment. But it was enough.

"Until then."

And then I was falling.

"No!"

_"Oh my darling. How I've missed you, these many years." _

My mother stepped out of the light, offering me her hand with a smile. I took it.

I wasn't scared anymore.

I gazed into the veil of white as it surrounded me. I saw family. I saw all the friends and comrades I'd lost in Afghanistan. Then my father stepped out from behind them all. With glistening eyes, filled with tears, he opened his arms wide. I smiled.

I wasn't scared anymore.

**_There's a bridge far off in the distance,  
That crosses from shore to shore,  
It leads across the rough waters  
And brings us to life evermore._**


End file.
